Fantastic Beasts - The Extended Version
by Noble Roar
Summary: An updated version of Newt Scamander's Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them... As commissioned by the Ministry of Magic. Inspired by The Gentleman Xerneas' The Extended Unova Pokemon Guide. You might want to skip the first chapter if its not your cup of tea. Rated T, just in case.
1. Introduction

_Thank you J.K Rowling for giving me this sandbox to play with._

* * *

 ** _A/N: If you don't like what you see here, please give it a second chance and skip to the next chapter before making up your mind. Thanks in advance!  
_**

 _[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_

 _PRAISE FOR_ _ **FANTASTIC BEASTS AND WHERE TO FIND THEM – EXTENDED VERSION**_

"A much needed update to the beloved original by Newt Scamander," Bathilda Bagshot, author of _A History of Magic_

"Finally, the ministry has stepped up its efforts with the publication of this masterpiece. A must read," Chief Editor, _The Daily Prophet_

"A conspiracy to divert attention from Newt's far superior work… DO NOT READ!" Xenophilius Lovegood, _The Quibbler_

"I see no reason why this work can't be seen as a companion to Newt's _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. A bestseller in the making I think," Ludovic Bagman, England and Wimbourne Wasps Beater.

"Obviously a cash grab by the ministry… As dry and insipid as the original… I wouldn't be caught dead reading this…" Severus Snape, Potions Master, Hogwarts.

"I've read worse," Rita Skeeter, _The Daily Prophet_

OoOoOo

FOREWORD

The work you hold in your hands today is the birth child of the Ministry's ongoing campaign to make life better for the citizens under our care. It is because of this that we have turned our attention to the beloved classic, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. It has come to our attention that this text, while adequate to the needs of the first year students of Hogwarts, fails woefully to meet the needs of the older magical community.

It is to satisfy this needs, that _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them – The Extended Version_ , was created. It is hoped that this work will go a long way in curbing the _many_ accidents that have resulted from the inadequate information contained in the original work.

Cornelius Fudge,

Minister for Magic, Britain.

OoOoO

 **MINISTRY OF MAGIC (M.O.M) CLASSIFICATIONS**

The following is the classification of the various magical beasts as stated in Section 5, subsection 15 of the Law for the Division of Magical Fauna, according to their threat to Wizardkind. Also included, are the newly revised trade statuses and the penalties attached to their misuse.

M.O.M Classifications

XXXXX – Known wizard killer/ Impossible to train or domesticate.

XXXX – Dangerous/ Requires specialist knowledge/ Skilled wizard may handle.

XXX – Competent wizard should cope.

XX – Harmless/ May be domesticated.

X – Boring.

TRADE STATUS

CLASS A (Non-Tradable) – Violation also extends to the International Statute of Secrecy and will result in incarceration in Azkaban.

CLASS A (Tradable) – May be bought and sold, but is subject to highly strict regulations.

CLASS B (Non-Tradable) – Violation will result in heavy fines, starting from fifteen thousand galleons.

CLASS B (Tradable) – Lightly regulated.

CLASS C (Non-Tradable) – Violation may result in a formal warning, seizure of the goods in question and/or Light to medium fines.

CLASS C (Tradable) – Free trade, but is still eligible for quarantine should the need arise.

 _Please note that the above trade status also applies to the beast and any product derived from it._ ( _e.g._ Eggs, Fur, Venom, Feathers).

OoOoO

 _ **This is just the teaser, the real fun begins in the next chapter...**_


	2. Chapter One: A

**Chapter One: A.**

 _Name_ : ABRINE

 _M.O.M Classification:_ XXX

 _Location_ : Siberia and other cold regions.

 _Appearance_ :

The Abrine is a small creature that bears a passing resemblance to the Howler monkey. It is covered in a coarse fur that comes in various shades of grey. It possesses a distinctive hunch, and having no forelimbs, moves around by hopping like a kangaroo.

 _General Overview:_

As mentioned above, the Abrine has no front limbs. Consequently, its neck can be elongated at will, enabling it to grasp objects with its mouth. In addition, its overlarge feet are shaped like a human hand, allowing it some manipulative properties.

In the wild, Abrines are mostly solitary animals, save for during the mating season when as many as fifty of the creatures may gather out in the open tundra. They are usually found in small burrows, under shrubs or even in the open air as they seem not be bothered much by the extreme cold.

 _Diet:_

Abrines are mostly insectivorous, but have also been known to feed on twigs, rats, voles and other such vermin. Even surprisingly large prey such as horses is fair game, once they have been successfully brought down by the creature's powerful scream.

 _Distinctive Powers (if any):_

The Abrine's scream is a powerful weapon and has been known to reach 250 decibels in intensity. As this is more than enough to cause an avalanche, it is utilized as a defense mechanism by the Abrine. While its opponent would be buried by several metric tons of snow, the Abrine's snow repellent fur would enable it to easily escape the confines of the snow-in.

 _Relationship with Humans:_

The Abrine is quite popular as a pet amongst the European Magical Community. The Russian Ministry was the first to prescribe laws in 1903, as regards the sale of Abrines when their popularity began to soar. Other nations were quick to adapt and modify these laws to suit their needs. In Britain, the Abrine carries a CLASS B (Tradable) trade status. Most Ministries insist that Silencing Charms that are regularly maintained, be placed on them before purchase.

 _Mating Rituals:_

This species' mating season begins during the winter solstice and ends, ironically, on February the 14th. The male Abrine first marks out his territory on a frozen lake or a similar locale, by drawing a large shape around it. There are many variations among individuals, but the shape is generally a circle. These patches are then fiercely defended from rival males who may decide that the diagram is better than theirs and try to claim it. The females hop around amongst the males, observing the territorial marks and then choosing the best in their view.

The young are born live after a month's gestation period, and after three weeks of being fed on the mother's milk, are abandoned by the parents who go their separate ways. The new born may stick together for up to a year, before breaking off and starting their trademark solitary lives.

 _Danger to Humans:_

The Abrine is most dangerous when it screams; but as this is easily taken care of with a silencing charm such as _muffliato_ , there's not much to be feared from this ball of fluff. They are truly dangerous only to muggle skiers, whose bumbling attempts at sports might disturb the creature, who will not hesitate to unleash its scream. Indeed, many an avalanche has been attributed to a frightened Abrine, despite many Ministries' efforts to reduce the conflict between muggles and Abrines.

OoOoO

 _Name:_ ACROMANTULA

 _M.O.M Classification:_ XXXXX

 _Location:_ The forests of Borneo

 _Appearance:_

The Acromantula is a gigantic spider with thick, spiky, black hair all over its body. In addition to its eight legs, it also possesses a pair of pincers that click rapidly when it is excited or angry. Females are generally bigger than the males.

 _General Overview:_

Native to the forests of Borneo, Acromantulas are solitary creatures except for when they have taken a mate. They spin large, dome shaped webs under which they live. The webs aid in the capture of prey and provide some measure of protection from the elements.

The Acromantula possesses near human intelligence and may be taught human speech with little effort. It has been determined that it is almost certainly a wizard created beast, possibly intended to guard wizard dwellings or treasure. Despite its intelligence, the Acromantula is untrainable and is highly dangerous to wizard and muggle alike.

Legend has it that the Acromantula was first created by the Dark Lady, Morgana, as a weapon to be wielded against Merlin. This anecdote has been difficult to prove as the first, official sighting of an Acromantula was in 1794.

 _Diet:_

The beast is strictly carnivorous, feeding on anything it can subdue with its pincers or venom. Acromantulas that have escaped wizard capture seem to prefer human flesh above all else, even going to such lengths as to teach this habit to their descendants.

 _Distinctive Powers (if any):_

The Acromantula has no primary ability per se. But it is immensely strong and it is almost impossible to escape from its webs – even with the aid of magic.

 _Relationship with Humans:_

Aside from ancient stories and tales told around bars, there has never been any proven instance of a wizard successfully befriending an Acromantula. Those foolish enough to try were seized and quickly devoured.

Acromantulas that ministry officials – under heavy guard – have spoken with, professed no great hatred for wizards or muggles. As the beast said: "It is simply our nature that we find humans delicious." The eggs carry a CLASS A (Non-tradable) status, while the venom carries a CLASS A (Tradable) status, despite the fact that it is used in some potions. Consequently, the venom commands a very high price in the market.

 _Mating Rituals:_

Female Acromantulas go into heat once every three years. This can last for up to six months, and during that time, the Acromantula excretes pheromones that have been proven to be potent for distances exceeding twenty kilometers.

One unconfirmed report from medieval times had the writer's Acromantula responding to a female's pheromones from a continent away! In any case, the male that receives the signal is driven by instinct to seek out the female – and hope that he arrives before the golden window closes.

Should he fail to arrive before the female goes out of heat, she will simply devour him and be done with it. But even a timely arrival is no guarantee of the male's safety. Upon meeting with the receptive female, he begins a series of movements which consists of tentatively touching the female, darting backwards and small leaps. This 'dance of death' must impress the female; if she's not, he shall met his end in her stomach.

If the female Acromantula decides that he is a worthy enough partner, they shall mate for up to eighteen hours at a time. Unlike most other spider species, Acromantulas mate for life. At the end of the heat period, the female may lay up to 100; beach ball sized eggs; though realistically, only about ten of them will survive to adulthood.

 _Danger to Humans:_

It cannot be stressed enough just how dangerous this beast is. Should you find yourself facing an Acromantula, you are advised to disapparate at once. The standard spider repelling charm, _Arania Exume_ will not work on the adults who pose the most danger to you anyway. You have been warned.

OoOoO

 _Name:_ ADARAX

 _M.O.M Classification:_ XX

 _Location:_ Most mountain ranges worldwide.

 _Appearance:_

The Adarax resembles a large goat with a chocolate brown, draping, shaggy fur. Its horns, which can be larger than its own head, are shaped like axe heads, and are made from a highly calcified form of keratin, giving it great tensile strength.

 _General Overview:_

As previously stated, the Adarax is primarily found on mountains and other such high places. Its split hooves have an almost magical ability to cling to the smallest of cracks on the mountain face, allowing the beast to charge up a sheer mountain slope with impunity. Efforts to duplicate this effect on magical footwear have met with failure.

Adaraxes live in herds of up to twenty individuals. The herds are divided into sexes, with the females having slightly greater numbers than the males. The herds do mix up at times such as during the mating season or if a predator such as a Nudu, has been sighted. The kids are usually kept in the middle of the herd formation, while surrounded on all sides by the adults.

 _Diet:_

The Adarax is primarily herbivorous, though they have been known to eat small insects and mammals on occasion. They seem to prefer hardy shrubs to leafy greens when kept in captivity, possibly because those are the things that might grow on a mountain, and have been known to chew cacti with relish.

 _Distinctive Powers (if any):_

Many muggle explorers of the 18th to 19th century wrote about seemingly magical goats that could leap from mountains and land on the ground with nary any harm coming to them. These reports were dismissed by their fellows upon the discovery of the mundane Ibex as mere exaggerations of the truth. It is believed that these explorers might have observed the Adarax, who are truly capable of performing such feats.

Indeed the Adarax are so impervious to harm from blunt trauma that they regularly leap from the mountain side as a means to escape from their less nimble predators. Patient research has revealed that this power is contained in the Adarax's milk which is fed to the kids for about six months. The horns, which are as hard as steel, is able to produce a great concussive force when struck against something, usually their opponents.

 _Relationship with Humans:_

Records show that the Native American people, and Africans were the first to domesticate the Adarax. In fact the great city of Timbuktu, which when Atlantis sank, was the last remaining magical stronghold where wizards and muggles interacted, utilized these creatures as beasts of burden, and through an alchemical process that has now been lost to time, gained the Adarax's imperviousness from a potion made from its milk.

Nowadays, very few people bother to rear these beasts, save for the Avenfroste School for Sorcery and Enchantments in South Africa, and Ilvermorney in North America. Malakins and Murd, the makers of Malakins' Pumpkin Juice, once claimed that one of their secret ingredients was Adarax milk, leading to a spate of horrific accidents known as the Great Leap.

 _Mating Rituals:_

Adarax females go into heat once a year, around the ending of June, up until the beginning of September. The males fight each other for the right to mate, with the overall winner mating with a greater percentage of the females. Very few males die from the mating fights, due to their imperviousness, but predators have been known to attack males that have exhausted themselves from their battles.

The kids are born blind and helpless, about a month after the mating. Within the hour their eyes open and they are able to run around with the herd. After a period of three years, the males join or form their own herds, with the females generally remaining with their mothers and becoming sexually active at age six.

 _Danger to Humans:_

Adaraxes are some of the very few creatures to avoid harming humans, wizard or otherwise, leading many to abuse them for amusement. This high tolerance does have an end, and many an Adarax aggressor has reported to St. Mungo's with grievous wounds that often lead to their deaths.

OoOoO

 _Name:_ AROO

 _M.O.M Classification:_ XXXX

 _Location:_ Borneo

 _Appearance:_

The Aroo is a small, deerlike creature with brown skin and bright yellow spots. It is hornless, with a tuft of hair generally taking the place of the horns, though this is not true for all populations.

It's alter ego brings to mind a large demon, with scythe like claws and a terrifying visage. Some individuals even possess large, bat like wings.

 _General Overview:_

This extremely rare creature is found only in the forests of Borneo. Intensely shy, the Aroo avoids all, even other members of its species. Consequently, they are almost impossible to study in the wild, and frustratingly little is known about it. What we do know is that every full moon, this shy and gentle creature turns into a hulking, mindless beast that attacks everything in sight, including other transformed Aroos. Research is ongoing to discover what causes this transformation, and whether a permanent solution may be found for similar afflictions, such as the Werewolf. ( _See Chapter 23 for more details on the Werewolf curse._ )

 _Diet:_

Precious little is known about this creature, but it is known that it is a herbivore. What its transformed state feeds on, is unknown.

 _Distinctive Powers (if any):_

Once again, very little is known about the Aroo to be able to make an accurate guess as to its abilities. It is known that the transformed state possesses great strength and that some individuals can fly. Why this is so, is still a mystery whose answer has continued to elude us.

 _Relationship with Humans:_

Up until a few years ago, no one aside from Borneo natives knew that the Aroo even existed. The natives see them as their mortal enemies and utilize several magical items that have proven effective at keeping the transformed state at bay.

Conservationists have made several attempts to bring their numbers up, much to the chagrin of Borneo natives who believe that us Britons are, to use the phrase, off our rockers.

 _Mating Rituals:_

No one has ever seen an Aroo mating rite in the wild. Borneo natives who might have solved this mystery have repeatedly refused to say anything, convinced that giving us any more information will lead to other foolish endeavors by us.

Even in captivity, the Aroo's shyness has repeatedly defied our attempts to understand how these creatures interact with each other. When two members of the opposite sex are placed near other, neither will act like the other exists. But once the observers take their eyes off the scene, even for a fraction of a second, the Aroos will mate at such speed that many believe that they possess latent time warping powers.

Once the observer's eyes are back on them, the Aroos will assume their previous position with the observer none the wiser. The fact that a few months later, the female's belly will start to swell is the only evidence that anything happened at all.

The Aroo has a gestation period of around nine months, but again, no one has seen an Aroo give birth. We have reason to believe that they do it in their transformed state, because one moment you might be watching a quiet and heavily pregnant Aroo. Turn away for a moment and turn back, and you will find a mother and her new born, with the room it was lying in, in ruins.

Attempts to use the muggles' cameras to observe the Aroos have met with failure as the creatures seem to be aware that someone is watching them nonetheless.

 _Danger to Humans:_

Even though the Aroo is a known wizard killer, the fact that it is so rare, actively avoids all contact and is only found in a specific location is what earned it the XXXX classification.

OoOoO

 _Name:_ ASHWINDER

 _M.O.M Classification:_ XXX

 _Location:_ Worldwide

 _Appearance:_

The Ashwinder is a pale grey serpent with brilliant, glowing red eyes. It is just over one metre long and leaves an ashy trail wherever it goes.

 _General_ _Overview:_

The Ashwinder spontaneously arises from a magical fire that has been left unattended for too long. It lives for only an hour and once formed, will immediately seek out a secluded spot in which to lay its eggs and will thereafter collapse into dust. The eggs, which are a brilliant, searing orange, can reach temperatures of over 300°C and must be found and frozen with a suitable charm before they ignite the building.

 _Diet:_

As the Ashwinder only lives for an hour, it has no need for sustenance, hence it feeds on nothing.

 _Distinctive Powers (if any):_

The Ashwinder possesses no special powers save for its eggs which poses a fire hazard.

 _Relationship_ _with Humans:_

Ashwinders have been a pest to the world's magical community for several millennia. Cave paintings have been discovered, depicting several Ashwinders emerging from a flame and tormenting their hosts. ( _These paintings were then of course, obscured behind several Disillusionment and Muggle repelling charms and the muggles involved heavily obliviated)._ And so it seems that as long as the magical world has known about fire and its magical prperties, there have been Ashwinders. It's eggs are a valuable component of Love potions and may be eaten whole as a valued cure for ague.

 _Mating_ _Rituals:_

The Ashwinder has no mating ritual as it does not live long enough to desire a mate, nor those it require one. Even in situations were a homeowner was careless enough to have several Ashwinders running around, they showed no desire to mate with each other.

 _Danger_ _to Humans:_

The Ashwinder possesses no great danger as long as the homeowner is vigilant and keeps count of who is allowed to light a fire. Keep in mind that a magical fire as used in this article, is one to which a magical substance such as Floo powder, has been added. The Qilin is also another magical beast that arises from the magical flame, but that will not be treated here. For an example of the danger of experimenting with Ashwinders, see the Hogwarts Play disaster in _The_ _Tales of Beedle the Bard, Revised edition._

OoOoO

 _Name:_ AUGREY

 _M.O.M Classification:_ XX

 _Location:_ Britain and Ireland

 _Appearance:  
_

The Augrey is a thin, mournful looking bird, resembling something like a small and underfed vulture. Its feathers are greenish black.

 _General_ _Overview:_

A native of Britain, it is also found in Ireland and parts of Europe. Almost as shy as the Aroo, it nests in brambles and thorns. These nests are tear shaped and the Augrey only leaves it when it rains. It possesses a low, throbbing cry which was once believed to foretell death. The feathers are useless as quills as they repel ink.

 _Diet:_

The Augrey feeds mostly on insects and other such fare. Fairies are also on the menu if it can get them.

 _Distinctive_ _Powers (if any):_

The Augrey can sense the relative humidity of a location and as such can predict with great accuracy, the approach of rain.

 _Relationship_ _with Humans:_

Until quite recently, it was widely believed that the Augrey's song foretold death. Because of this, they were hunted vigorously, though this was an effort in futility as the Augrey's habit of building its nests in out of the way places and with brambles and thorns meant the odds of successfully locating an Augrey was nearly zero.

Patient research, however, has revealed that the Augrey merely sings at the approach of rain and that the hysteria invoked by this species' song was quite silly. The Augrey has since enjoyed a vogue as a home weather forecaster, though many find its almost constant wailing during the winter months to be quite unbearable.

 _Mating Rituals:_

Due to the Augrey's secretive ways, very little is known about its mating habits. Males are frequently seen in the skies during the winter months making loud keening noises. If there is a female around and she is receptive, she will give an answering call that directs the male to her location.

The Augrey lays two to eight, greenish black eggs that hatch in five weeks. The mother looks after the chicks until they are fully grown, usually until they are a year old, before they strike out on their own.

 _Danger_ _to Humans:_

None. Only superstitious people need fear this shy beast.

For more information on the Augrey, see _Why I Didn't Die When the_ _Augrey Cried_ by Gulliver Pokeby, 1824 (Little Red Books).

OoOoO

 _ **Like**_ ** _and Review?_**


	3. Chapter Two: B

_All thanks goes to J.K Rowling for the precious gem that is Harry Potter…_

 ** _Before we start, here's a special shoutout to Willow Lark for that first like and follow; you made my day._**

 _Dalu_ ** _(Thank you)._**

 **Chapter Two: B.**

 _Name:_ BASILISK

 _M.O.M Classification:_ XXXXX

 _Location:_ Worldwide

 _Appearance:_

The Basilisk is a gigantic serpent with brilliant green scales. Reaching lengths of up to twenty five meters, males possess a scarlet plume upon their heads. Its huge maw contains exceptionally venomous fangs and its eyes are an intense yellow.

 _General Overview:_

Very little is known about the Basilisk, owing to its rarity and the illegal nature of its creation. It is said to have unrivalled mastery over all snakes and only answers to a Parselmouth's commands. Spending much of its time sleeping, the creature awakens only when it is hungry or if its master calls. They have been known to like dark, warm caves, though they will actively avoid locations where roosters or reflective surfaces may be found.

Basilisks have a strong hate for weasels as they are the only creatures immune to its gaze.

 _Diet:_

The Basilisk is known to feed on all mammals (including humans), birds and most reptiles. If the food source is sufficient, the serpent may attain a very great age. Herpo the Foul's Basilisk is believed to have reached nine hundred years of age.

 _Distinctive Powers (if any):_

This beast possesses some of the greatest arsenals of all magical fauna. Its breath causes plants to wilt and die, its intense gaze causes instantaneous death, and its venom has no cure – save for phoenix tears.

Only the weasel is immune to the soul crushing power of the Basilisk's gaze. Consequently, there have been several stories were a trained weasel was able to successfully slay a Basilisk. Aside from the sheer ridiculousness of this tale, the weasel can be, and most likely was, slain by the venom, which is one of the very few things that can destroy horcruxes and permanently scar phoenixes. (For more on horcruxes, see _Magick Moste Evile_ by Gammadion the 1st, 10th century; though you may have a bit of trouble finding it as the book carries a CLASS A (Tradable) status in most countries).

The cry of a rooster will immediately kill the Basilisk once it hears it, and seeing its own reflection will turn the killing gaze back upon it. The power of the gaze can be diluted somewhat, if viewed indirectly, such as in a mirror; or as one of our readers suggested, through a ghost.

 _Relationship with Humans:_

The first recorded Basilisk was bred by Herpo the Foul, a Greek Dark wizard and Parselmouth. He discovered, after much experimentation, that a chicken egg hatched under a toad would produce a gigantic serpent possessed of extraordinarily dangerous powers. It goes without saying that the procedure must be immensely difficult and frustrating as getting a toad to sit still upon an egg long enough for it to hatch must be almost impossible.

Even if successful, the creation of Basilisks has been illegal since medieval times. The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures have reported several difficulties with enforcing this rule as the practice is easily concealed by simply removing the chicken egg from beneath the toad whenever the Ministry comes knocking. In any case, the Basilisk is uncontrollable, except by Parselmouths, who extremely rare by the way, and are as dangerous to most Dark wizards as to anybody else. Consequently, there have been no recorded sightings of Basilisks in Britain for at least four hundred years.

 _Mating Rituals:_

There has only been one confirmed instance of two Basilisks mating with one another. The incident was recorded by an unnamed author in his book, _Memoirs from the Dark_ , and dates back to the early sixteen hundreds. The grammar used is surprisingly modern and indicates an extremely learned individual. Presented here is an excerpt from his work:

… _The two Basilisks approached each other warily, as if surprised to see another of its kind. They then began to circle each other, occasionally butting heads gently and swaying hypnotically. It was at this point that I got the chance to observe their heads, and to my shock, they were both male!_

 _The two serpents then wrapped themselves against each other and began to writhe and wriggle against each other before separating once again. This process was repeated several times before the beasts gave a great cry of pleasure and detached finally from one another. As I watched in growing horror in the small hole I had hastily created to hide myself, the two serpents began to cough and heave and presently vomited two large, bright yellow eggs, each roughly the size of a child. The serpents nudged the eggs close to the other, and then went their separate ways. Once I was sure that they were gone, I emerged and discovered I had unknowingly wet myself…_

The above anecdote was the evidence we needed to guess that the immense serpent does in fact have a mating ritual. It took some time for most scholars to accept that the serpents were both male; some were convinced that the scholar had imagined the whole thing. As for the eggs, the writer had the presence of mind to notify the Ministry who immediately seized the eggs and destroyed them before they could hatch. What would have eventually emerged from them is a question whose answer we can only guess. As for the two male basilisks, no mention of them was ever found in any of the records that we currently possess.

 _Danger to Humans:_

With the litany of dangerous powers listed in this entry, it is quite obvious to even the most obstinate of fools, the immense threat the Basilisk poses. Though the chances of you running into one is extremely low, the standard advice is the same for all other dangerous beasts; DISAPPARTE IMMEDIATELY! Do not try to fight the serpent yourself. You will lose and merely help to prolong its existence.

OoOoO

 _Name:_ BILLYWIG

 _M.O.M Classification:_ XXX

 _Location:_ Australia.

 _Appearance:_

The Billywig is a strange, insect like creature found primarily in Australia. It is around half an inch long and carries a vivid, sapphire blue coloration. The wings are attached to the top the head and the body terminates in a long, thin sting.

 _General Overview:_

Billywings are naturally, very fast creatures. Despite its coloration, they are almost never noticed by both Muggles and wizards alike because of their speed which results from the rapid rotation of the wings on the top of its head. This rotary motion also causes the Billywig to spin as it flies.

Billywigs are usually found alone, but have been known to gather in great numbers during the mating season or where there is a particularly plentiful supply of honey. They seem to have a great fondness for tormenting kangaroos.

 _Diet:_

Billywigs feed primarily on blood, nectar and small berries. The presence of honey sends them into a feeding frenzy that may draw other Billywigs from miles around.

 _Distinctive Powers (if any):_

Aside from its high speed and quick reflexes, there is not much that differenciates the Billywig from other magical insects. Its sting causes giddiness followed by chronic levitation. People allergic to the Billywig toxin have been known to float permanently when stung by the Billywig.

 _Relationship with Humans:_

Generations of young Australian witches and wizards have attempted to catch Billywigs and provoke them into stinging in order to enjoy the resultant levitation. However, too many stings may cause the victim to hover uncontrollably for days on end, and as stated above, when there is a strong allergic reaction, permanent floating may ensue.

Consequently, many Australian parents view the Billywig as little more than a pest and will make strenuous efforts to eradicate them on sight, much to the chagrin of their bedazzled young wards. Dried Billywig stings are used in several potions and are believed to be an ingredient used in the popular sweet, Fizzing Whizbees.

 _Mating Rituals:_

The Billywig's mating season begins around the time of the New Year and lasts for approximately two months, terminating in Late March. During this time, as much as five thousand of these creatures may gather over lakes, though an alternative source of open water such as swimming pools will do nicely. The insects pair up, male to female, and begin an intricate dance that terminates with the couple offering each other a gift, which is usually a berry or any other food item.

They mate in the air, and as many as fifteen million eggs may be laid over the subsequent weeks. The adults stand guard over the eggs and will viciously sting anything that gets too close to their precious offspring. It is not uncommon to see several predators like Dingos and Snakes floating helplessly over a spawning ground. Despite their efforts, they have little defense against fish, other aquatic beasts, and the elements itself, who will help to reduce the numbers of the eggs anyway. It is believed that around 85% of the eggs are lost this way.

After about two to four weeks, the eggs hatch into immature larva that will shed their skin once after absorbing enough water. The mature Billywig, though smaller, now emerges and will fly away with the parents, before shortly going their separate ways. How the baby Billywig determines which of the several thousand individuals are its parents is currently unknown.

 _Danger to Humans:_

None, though victims of permanent levitation seem to possess an irrational hatred for laughter and water.

OoOoO

 _Name:_ BLAST ENDED SKREWT

 _M.O.M Classification:_ XXXX

 _Location:_ Scotland

 _Appearance:_

This bizarre creature vaguely resembles a scorpion in appearance. It has no eyes and is covered in a thick armor made from hardened skin and keratin. Males possess a venomous sting on their underside, while the females have a blood sucking apparatus located in the same region.

 _General Overview:_

The Blast Ended Skrewt is what results when a Chimera is mated with a Fire Crab. The resultant offspring is highly aggressive and seems to possess a peculiar hatred for Ministry officials. The opposite is true for the students of Hogwarts, as the creatures are almost docile when they are around.

The Skrewt is a confusing species, especially when it comes to their relationship with others of their kind. Sometimes solitary and sometimes group minded, the Skrewt seems to operate on its own whims. An exception to this is the population that lives in the Forbidden Forest that borders the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as they seem to have formed a sort of herd – most of the time.

 _Diet:_

It is unknown how the Skrewt feeds as there seems to be no visible mouth anywhere on its body. They simply manipulate the food with their many pincers and quick as lightning, the food is gone.

They are strictly carnivorous, eating many species of bird and rodents, though they have been known to stalk large prey such as unicorns – even though the creatures are generally too fast for them to catch. Females generally have a predilection towards blood meals.

 _Distinctive Powers (if any):_

The Blast Ended Skrewt's armor is one of the toughest things known to Wizardkind, rivaled only by Dragon scales, Troll hide and Krishana scales. It can repel most spells and is fairly resistant to blunt attacks. They can also expel fire from their rear ends (similar to their predecessor, the Fire Crab); giving them the ability to propel themselves short distances and also serving as a deterrent to any sneak attacks.

 _Relationship with Humans:_

The Blast Ended Skrewt was first created by the Gamekeeper and Keeper of Keys for Hogwarts, Rubeus Hagrid, through some unknown means. He only avoided prosecution for this blatant violation of the Ban on Experimental Breeding through the efforts of Albus Dumbledore, who pointed out how the creatures could be used in the then upcoming Triwizard tournament. _(It should be noted that the Skrewts used in the tournament were quite immature and had several charms placed on them to prevent them from causing lasting harm to the champions)._

As noted above, the Blast Ended Skrewt has an intense dislike for Ministry officials, one that is shared by their creator, and there have been several incidents involving the Skrewts, several terrified Ministry workers and some torn out limbs. Consequently, some prominent members of the Wizengamot, Lucius Malfoy being especially vocal, stressed the need for the destruction of the creatures and the immediate incarceration of their creator.

However the majority of the court, being led by Supreme Mugwump, Albus Dumbledore, overruled them, saying: _…while it is admitted that a crime has been committed, the intrinsic value of life means that we cannot justify in good conscience, the extermination of an entire species because we feel threatened by them, therefore, as a show of good faith, the Wizengamot authorizes the use of the Skrewts in the upcoming Triward tournament…_

This loss didn't go down well with Mr. Malfoy who was noted to have said that: _Dumbledore's great love for oafs, mudbloods and all sorts of buffoons will one day be his downfall!_ Mr. Malfoy denies ever saying such a thing, and demands that evidence be brought forth, proving so.

 _Mating Rituals:_

This is as violent as the Skrewts themselves. The females are receptive all year round, but generally mate during the summer months when the intense heat wears them down enough for the males to stand a chance.

The mating ritual is an outright battle between the two creatures. Despite the males' often greater bulk, the females are generally faster, more agile and stronger than them. If the male is victorious, he may then mate with the female who will only tolerate this for five minutes before another battle is initiated.

Up to thirty flesh colored eggs are laid by the females, five days after the battle. The eggs are immediately abandoned and left to fend for themselves. Skrewt eggs are generally foul tasting and unappetizing to the eye, affording them some protection.

The eggs hatch into tiny miniatures of the parents after three weeks. The miniatures will immediately begin to wage war against the other, battling it out with great vigour. It is not uncommon when the Skrewts reach maturity in two years, for there to be just two or three left of the original brood.

 _Danger to Humans:_

Quite substantial; the students of Hogwarts have little to fear from the beasts as they are almost docile around them, and at worst will give them a minor burn. Adults however have to be on their guard. Tickling charms have proven effective at distracting the Skrewts long enough for you make an escape. A flash of sudden light, a loud bang or even a combination of the two ( _think the Firecracker Hex)_ is also effective.

OoOoO

 _Name:_ BOGGART

 _M.O.M Classification:_ XXX

 _Location:_ England and parts of North America.

 _Appearance:_

No one knows the Boggart's true appearance, save for renowned Auror Alastor Moody. When questioned on this, he simply says: _Wouldn't you like to know_ , and keeps mum to further questions.

 _General Overview:_

The Boggart is a mysterious creature that likes cool, mostly undisturbed spaces such as rarely used cupboards or grandfather clocks. A minor relative of the Darkly trio which consists of Dementors, Daevas and Lethifolds, this creature simply wants to be left alone. Its powers are only brought to bear when it has been disturbed.

 _Diet:_

Unknown. As almost no one has seen the Boggart in its true form, it has not been specified what it feeds on.

 _Distinctive Powers (if any):_

The Boggart's primary ability is shapeshifting. More powerful than those possessed by Polyjuice potions and Metamorphmagi, the Boggart can do something they cannot, namely hold the fake form for an extended period of time.

The Boggart also possesses a limited form of Legilimency which enables it to know what will scare its opponent the most.

 _Relationship with Humans:_

This beast is a creature that has plagued many a household over the centuries. Many documents dating back to the seventh century have been discovered detailing several ways to rid one's household of the Boggart. All the remedies listed have been proven to be fakes.

It wasn't until the early 1600's that early migrators to North America discovered that the pest that they had left back home also existed there; and that the natives had a rather complex spell to rid oneself of it. This ancient spell, which has now been lost to the annals of time, was then modified for easy usage by the pioneers; and so _Riddikulus_ was born.

 _Mating Rituals:_

Also a mystery; it is unknown whether the Boggart even reproduces at all.

 _Danger to Humans:_

Minimal; Boggarts have been used for millennia as a means to teach one to master their fears. In modern times though, some have been driven mad by repeated exposures to the Boggarts. (for more information, see _Curbing the Fear, the Boggart and Its Scare_ by Timothy Twitilus, Obscurus Books, 1927).

OoOoO

 _Name:_ BOOMSICKLE

 _M.O.M Classification:_ XX

 _Location:_ Worldwide

 _Appearance:_

This creature is vaguely reminiscent of a boomerang or a sickle. It has a pale purple coloration with a black spot in the middle that is shaped like an eye.

 _General Overview:_

Boomsickles seem to have an almost fanatical fascination with children and consequently, may be found in greater numbers in schools, homes and playgrounds. The Boomsickle invasion of 1967 was so bad, that parents and school authorities had to cast temporary Boomsickle repelling charms on their wards to prevent them from being mobbed by the creatures.

Boomsickles have a very short lifespan, usually lasting anywhere from two to six weeks, and love nothing more than to be tossed around by young witches and wizards. Concerned parents and government once thought that this careless flinging around were causing the Boomsickles serious harm and issued a blanket ban on contact with the creatures. The consequent alarming drop in Boomsickle numbers forced the powers that be to rethink their stance. Subsequent research has revealed that Boomsickles thrive only on the involuntary magic that young witches and wizards release when at play. Attempts to duplicate this effect on adults led to several confused Boomsickles and a lot of embarrassing stories.

 _Diet:_

None. They thrive only on the magic emitted by young children.

 _Distinctive Powers (if any):_

Aside from the constant levitation spell that is maintained by these creatures, they have no main abilities to speak of.

 _Relationship with Humans:_

The relationship between Boomsickles and children has been said to date back to prehistoric times. _As long as there has been children, there have been Boomsickles_ , says Madam Menrade, a homeowner. _It's quite hard to imagine a world where there are no Boomsickles to play with our kids._ Many parents have utilized the Boomsickles short lifespan to teach their wards about such topics like death and pain. In return, many hold that the fact that the best of us can enjoy such a mutual relationship with the weakest of all magical creatures proves that all hope is not yet lost for humanity.

 _Mating Ritual:_

Boomsickles do not mate. They simply divide into two when they die; the two clones rising from their graves in perfect health and in total defiance of the laws of nature. There have been several attempts in the past by the Ministry to duplicate this ability in witches and wizards. The results were said to be inconclusive and the full reports of the experiments undertaken have been sealed from public view for the next three hundred years.

 _Danger to Humans:_

Less than nothing. Even purposefully stabbing yourself with this creature will result in little more than puzzled looks from onlookers.

OoOoO

 _Name:_ BOWTRUCKLE

 _M.O.M Classification:_ XX

 _Location:_ England, Southern Germany and parts of Scandinavia.

 _Appearance:_

The Bowtruckle is a tree like creature. It is apparently made of bark and twigs with two small brown eyes set on a leafy head.

 _General Overview:_

Described as tree guardians, Bowtruckles are peaceable and intensely shy creatures. It is generally found on trees that are preferred for wand making. Highly intelligent, this creature will immediately attack anything that threatens the tree that it lives in. It will usually leap down upon the woodcutter or tree surgeon attempting to harm its home and gouge out their eyes with its long, sharp fingers.

 _Diet:_

The Bowtruckle feeds on all insects, but seem to have a great preference for wood lice.

 _Distinctive Powers (if any):_

The Bowtruckle doesn't really possess any notable abilities, though some individuals have been said to have an uncanny ability to pick locks.

 _Relationship with Humans:_

Wand makers and other such users of wood are generally the only magical folk to make contact with this creature. They placate the Bowtruckle with an offering of woodlice which will distract it long enough for the wizard to remove the wood sample needed. Famed Magizoologist and author of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ is said to have a Bowtruckle in his possession along with the other menagerie of beasts that he has collected over the years.

 _Mating Rituals:_

Bowtruckles are hermaphroditic, meaning that they possess both male and female sexual organs. They generally produce a single fruit once every five years, which they sow into the ground and cultivate with great care. The seed contained within the greenish yellow fruit germinates within a week and grows into a full grown Bowtruckle after two years.

 _Danger to Humans:_

Minimal. Unless you are a wand maker or a lumberjack, the odds of you running into this creature is next to nothing.

OoOoO

 _Name:_ BUNDIMUN

 _M.O.M Classification:_ XXX

 _Location:_ Worldwide

 _Appearance:_

At rest, the Bundimun resembles a patch of green fungus with eyes; though when alarmed numerous spindly legs will emerge from underneath it and it will scuttle away with them.

 _General Overview:_

The presence of a Bundimun is usually announced by a foul stench of decay. This is because the creature oozes a secretion which viciously attacks wood and rots away the very foundations of the dwelling in which it is found. Bundimuns are skilled at creeping under floorboards, carpets, rugs and any other dark and warm locale where they may secrete themselves and cause havoc.

 _Diet:_

This creature is entirely a dirt feeder.

 _Distinctive Powers (if any):_

The Bundimun's main ability is the highly acidic secretion that is produces. Aside from wood, it is fatal to all plant life and generally reduces carpets and other fabric to dust within days of being exposed to it.

 _Relationship with Humans:_

Bundimuns are widely considered pests and will be eradicated on sight. It is generally a homeowner's worst nightmare to discover that their home has been invaded by this creature. Scouring charms such as _Scourgify_ will rid a house of an infestation of Bundimuns, though if they have been allowed to grow too large, the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures (Pest Sub-division) should be contacted before the house collapses. Diluted Bundimun secretion is used in certain magical fluids.

 _Mating Rituals:_

Like the Bowtruckle, the Bundimun reproduces all by itself. When it has feed upon enough dirt, a split appears on its body surface. Within the course of the day or so, the split will deepen and the Bundimun will be divided into two separate organisms.

 _Danger to Humans:_

Minimal. Although its secretion may cause a house to collapse if left alone, the fact that its signature smell gives away its presence almost immediately and that it can be contained by simple charms, means that most homeowners won't find it hard to treat this menace.

OoOoO

 ** _This chapter was a lot smaller than I would have liked. J.K's entries for the Letter B are not really all that exciting, apart from the Basilisk; and I could only come up with one fantastic beast for the letter._**

 _ **A/N: Update: No worries, I've added the Blast Ended Skrewts and Boggart entries which I can't believe I forgot about.**_

 ** _As always Like, Review and Share your thoughts._**


	4. Chapter Three: C

**_Hey you, yeah you, so you haven't read the Harry Potter books? You've only watched the movies? You should be ashamed…_**

 ** _A/N: This is just to let you know that Chapter two has gone through some MAJOR updates, namely I've added two new entries that I still can't believe I actually forgot._** **_So if you haven't read it yet, please do so._**

 ** _Shout out goes to my sister who drily pointed out that I had forgotten to write about the Boggart. Thank you._**

 ** _And finally, for all my readers out there invisible or otherwise,_** _Jisienu ike_ ** _(Good Luck). With that out of the way, let's get started._**

Chapter Three: C.

 _Name:_ CARLAK

 _M.O.M Classification:_ X

 _Location:_ Worldwide

 _Appearance:_

They are orange, fungal growths that often take the shape of a smiling face.

 _General Overview:_

Carlaks form when a potion has been exposed to the atmosphere for some time. They are magical micro-organisms that feed on the latent magic that goes into potions and other such poultices.

 _Diet:_

They feed on the tiny amounts of magic that went into the preparation of the potion, not the magic that the potion itself carries.

 _Distinctive Powers (if any):_

None; the Carlak behaves like any other mundane fungal growth.

 _Relationship with Humans:_

The Carlak is primarily viewed as a tiny annoyance that can easily taken care, rather than an actual threat such as the infestation of a Bundimun.

 _Mating Rituals:_

These are non-existent. The Carlak merely grows uniformly, intermittently releasing its spores into the atmosphere and wilting away when its food supply has been drained.

 _Danger to Humans:_

Miniscule; though the presence of the Carlak in potions has the potential to interfere dangerously with its effects.

OoOoO

 _Name:_ CENTAUR

 _M.O.M Classification:_ XXXX

 _Location:_ Greece, other parts of Europe

 _Appearance:_

The centaur is a beast with a human head, torso and arms joined to a horse's body which may be any of several colors.

 _General Overview:_

The centaur possesses great intelligence and is quite capable of speech; as such it strictly should not be classified as a Beast. The only reason why this is so, is through the centaur's own request.

The centaur is a forest dwelling creature, found prominently in many centaur communities around Europe, even though it originated in Greece. They live in herds ranging from ten to fifty individuals, though they often surpass this number; with one centaur, usually the oldest, behaving as the clan chief.

 _Diet:_

Centaurs are omnivorous, generally feeding on the same fare that humans enjoy. They do, however, possess a slight leaning towards raw meat.

 _Distinctive Powers (if any):_

The ways of the centaur is shrouded in mystery and consequently, very little is known about them. It has however, been confirmed that they possess great powers of Divination, often rivaling those of our Seers, and are well versed in magical healing, archery and astronomy.

Comments from the Hogwarts headmaster, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and the centaur representatives themselves, has led many to believe that centaurs predicted the rise of the Dark Lord and his subsequent fall at the hands of the Boy–Who–Lived, some ten years before the events occurred.

 _Relationship with Humans:_

Centaurs are generally mistrustful of wizards as they are of Muggles and indeed seem to make little differentiation between us. In agreement with several ancient pacts between our two species, Wizarding authorities in each of the countries where centaurs are found have allocated areas where the centaurs will not be troubled by muggles; however, centaurs stand in little need of wizard protection, having their own means of hiding from humans.

A glance at Muggle history and myths will reveal several amusing misconceptions about the centaurs. These include stories where they are teachers of great heroes or incidents where drunken centaurs attempted to carry off a bride at her wedding and were soundly defeated by their even more drunken hosts. It is unknown whether these wild and obviously untrue stories caused the deep chasm that exists between us and centaurs.

It should be noted that centaurs carry an XXXX rating, not because they are unduly aggressive, but that they should be treated with the respect due to them. The same applies to the Merfolk and Unicorns.

 _Mating Rituals:_

No one has ever observed a centaur wedding and until we give these beasts ample reason to trust us enough to actually invite us to these celebrations, it shall remain that way. Ministry officials will not risk angering the centaurs by attempting to invade their privacy and as such have issued several bans prohibiting any research crew venturing within ten kilometers of a known centaur habitat.

The very few information that we have managed to gather seems to indicate that like humans, centaurs take a lifelong mate. Their gestation period differs from ours by only two months and the young are reared in much the same way. We have ample reason to believe that two mates are chosen by the clan chief.

There has been a particularly disturbing trope that has emerged over the past few years concerning the centaurs. It involves a human, usually a witch, though male leads are not unknown, who accidentally stumbles into a centaur community and is 'punished' by being forced to engage in sexual acts with all the male members of the herd, who are usually depicted as having huge members. It goes without saying that should you actually encounter a centaur, mentioning this would be most unwise.

 _Danger to Humans:_

Moderate; the agreement between centaurs and wizards will keep them from intentionally bringing harm to the other. In any case, the centaurs' deep disdain for all humans means that they will actively try to avoid us at all costs.

OoOoO

 _Name:_ CHIMAERA

 _M.O.M Classification:_ XXXXX

 _Location:_ Greece

 _Appearance:_

The Chimera is a rare Greek monster with a lion's head, a goat's body and a dragon's tail. It has a golden brown color scheme.

 _General Overview:_

Chimeras are extremely bloodthirsty creatures that are thankfully extremely rare. In the past they were known to go on wild rampages throughout towns, eating people and livestock and burning their homes to the ground. It is generally believed that there are fixed number of Chimeras in the world, never rising above that.

 _Diet:_

Possessing a voracious appetite, the Chimera will feed on anything that even vaguely resembles meat. Hence, all living things that it can successfully subdue are on the menu.

 _Distinctive Powers (if any):_

The Chimera possesses an extremely intimidating arsenal of abilities. Its skin can break the blades of all swords and spears (with a few exceptions, _Excalibur_ from Britain and the Lance of _Longinus_ from Jerusalem immediately coming to mind). Its claws are razor sharp and can rend a steel cage to ribbons in seconds and it also possesses the ability to breathe fire.

 _Relationship with Humans:_

With very few exceptions, the confirmed sighting of a Chimera close to any dwelling place has been accompanied by general panic and hysteria. It was quite common for these people to immediately flee their villages… and it was the sensible thing to do.

Many brave War Mages had in the past, and even to this day, attempted to slay a Chimera with no success. The most memorable incident has to be that of the Morning Star regiment of 1882 that heard of a Chimera sighting in Bristol and immediately rushed off to fight the creature. Eyewitnesses say that the most talented mages amongst them only lasted approximately twelve minutes against the beast.

There has been only one successful instance of a slaying of a Chimera. This was done by the War Mage, Bellerophon upon his Winged Horse, Pegasus. He had observed the creature's fire breathing skill and invulnerable skin and thought that to successfully slay such a creature, one needed to attack the vulnerable inside parts.

Mounting Pegasus, Bellerophon chose a spear with a thick block of lead at the end and flew off in search of the beast. He found it feasting on the remains of the Muggle soldiers that had foolishly attacked it. The Chimera roared, and Bellerophon dived. The battle was fierce, the Chimera straining to roast the hero with its flames and Bellerophon straining to get out of the way and get a clear shot at it.

At last, after several tedious hours, the Chimera opened its mouth at the perfect moment and the War Mage flung the lead tipped spear into it. Its hot flame melted the lead, and the molten metal attacked the creature's vulnerable intestines. Finally, with a last scream of pain, the Chimera fell dead.

Unfortunately, the ordeal had exhausted Bellerophon greatly and the hero slipped and fell off Pegasus to his death.

 _Mating Rituals:_

The Chimera does not mate. Eggs spontaneously appear when a Chimera is slain and will not hatch until the numbers of Chimeras fall too low.

 _Danger to Humans:_

Very high; the standard advice of Disapparation also applies here if a meeting occurs. Trying to fight the creature yourself, perhaps to secure some fame such as those held by Bellerophon and quite recently, Rubeus Hagrid is foolhardy and will result in your death. Let me say this again, YOU WILL DIE! There are no two ways about it.

OoOoO

 _Name:_ CHIZPURFLE

 _M.O.M Classification:_ XX

 _Location:_ Worldwide

 _Appearance:_

Chizpurfles are small parasites, up to a twentieth of an inch thick and bear a resemblance to crabs with large fangs.

 _General Overview:_

The Chizpurfle is a creature that is attracted to all sorts of magic. It is usually found in wizarding homes, but may infest muggle habitats and the furs and feathers of such creatures as Crups and Augreys. The presence of a Chizpurfle infestation is usually the development of small bites and gnawing on magical objects such as wands. If left alone, the Chizpurfles will gradually gnaw their way down to the magical core or else hide inside cauldrons and gorge themselves on any lingering drops of potion.

 _Diet:_

They feast on all sorts of magical objects; if it can be bitten or drunk, the Chizpurfle will eat it.

 _Distinctive Powers (if any):_

They possess no notable powers save that gain some invulnerability if they have gorged themselves on enough potions.

 _Relationship with Humans:_

Like any other household pest, the Chizpurfle shares a love-hate relationship with wizards. They are easy enough to destroy with any of a number of patented potions on the market, though a severe infestation may require the services of the Pest subdivision of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

In the absence of magic, they have been attack electrical objects from within. (For a deeper understanding of what electricity is, see _Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles_ , Wilhelm Wigworthy, Little Red Books, 1987).

Chizpurfle infestations explain the puzzling failure of many relatively new muggle electrical artifacts.

 _Mating Habits:_

Chizpurfles are quite prolific, breeding all year round and laying up to fifty eggs at once. The courtship is brief and straight to the point as they don't depend on elaborate dances or gestures, two Chizpurfles may meet each, decide that the other is a worthy enough mate, and the deed is done.

The Chizpurfle is hatched as a small larva that usually finds a small fragment of magical material to bind itself to. This can be a drop of potion, a scrap of parchment, a small splinter of a wand or even tears from a witch or wizard. It will proceed to spin a cocoon around itself and the magical piece, and then emerge from it five days later fully formed.

 _Danger to Humans:_

Miniscule; Chizpurfles by themselves don't pose much of a threat to even a baby.

OoOoO

 _Name:_ CLABBERT

 _M.O.M Classification:_ XX

 _Location:_ Worldwide

 _Appearance:_

In appearance, the Clabbert resembles something like a cross between a monkey and a frog. The smooth and hairless skin is mottled green, the hands and feet are webbed, and the arms and legs are long and supple, enabling the Clabbert to swing from branches with the agility of an orangutan.

The head has short horns and the wide mouth, which appears to be grinning, is full of razor sharp teeth. The Clabbert's most distinctive feature is the large pustule in the middle of its forehead which turns scarlet and flashes when it senses danger. Males are smaller than the females.

 _General Overview:_

The Clabbert is tree dwelling creature. It originated in the southern states of America, though it has since been exported worldwide. In the wild, Clabberts are group oriented, living in clans of up to sixty individuals. This society is peaceful, and fights rarely break out, warring members preferring to settle their disputes the following day, which upon its arrival sees the two at peace and the dispute forgotten.

Clabberts are agile beasts and move from tree to tree by 'branchiating', a mode of travel previously associated with orangutans and spider monkeys. They rarely leave their trees, even to lay their eggs, and have shown a distinct discomfort when kept on the ground.

 _Diet:_

Clabbert can survive on just leaves, bark and fruits, but generally prefer to feed on small lizards and birds.

 _Distinctive Powers (if any):_

As stated above, the Clabbert can sense danger when it approaches. When it does, the pustules on their heads turn red and flashes. This is a valuable visual aid to the other members of the clan who may not have sensed the danger, but will now be on their guard.

Contrary to popular views, the red signal doesn't give any disadvantage to the Clabbert by announcing their location, as they live in such high trees that predators will have a hard time getting to them. It should be noted that the signal will be given if Muggles approach as the Clabberts view Muggles with intense suspicion.

 _Relationship with Humans:_

The Clabbert's docile nature has given them a good reputation among the magical folk and they have become quite popular pets. American wizards once kept Clabberts in their gardens to give an early warning of approaching Muggles, but the International Confederation of Wizards has introduced fines which have largely ended this practice.

The sight of tree full of glowing Clabbert pustules, while decorative, attracted too many Muggles wishing to ask why their neighbors still had their Christmas lights up in June. Clabberts have a great fondness for children and as such, make excellent play mates.

 _Mating Rituals:_

The Clabbert's mating season begins when it begins to rain, which may be around springtime in the temperate regions, or the rainy season for more tropical locales. As soon as the first drops of rain begin to fall, males immediately begin a sort of throaty singing combined with coughs and whistles. The females move around and choose a mate by nudging him with her arm.

The male will hop unto her back at once, and they will travel a bit, seeking a branch that hangs over open water. Once this is found, the male who had been mating with the female all the while, climbs off and she proceeds to lay seven to fifteen eggs that drop into the water.

The eggs hatch into smaller versions of the adults whenever the rains stop for the year and they will immediately climb the nearest tree, forming their own clan with other newborns.

 _Danger to Humans:_

None.

OoOoO

 _Name:_ COLLARADE

 _M.O.M Classification:_ XX

 _Location:_ Nigeria and other parts of Africa

 _Appearance:_

The Collarade is a small, flightless bird with the power of invisibility. The few, brief moments that it is visible reveals that it has a hooked bird, incredibly large, staring eyes and feathers so grey they are almost translucent.

 _General Overview:_

It is unknown where the Collarade specifically nests because of the constant invisibility that it maintains, but the Nigerian Council has determined from the scant evidence available, that they spend a lot of their time in cities, towns and other places where there is a lot of movement and color. Their invisibility has made efforts to find out more about them yield almost nothing.

 _Diet:_

It is believed that they are herbivorous as there have several reports of grasses and leaves being stripped by something unseen. Some scholars argue that these might be Demiguises, while others point to the clean cuts as evidence of a beak.

 _Distinctive Powers (if any):_

The Collarade's invisibility is so strong, that not even Spectrespecs and other such invisibility cancelling charms and tools have any effect on it. Scholars say that the Collarade may hold the secret to total invisibility.

 _Relationship with Humans:_

African natives, both Muggle or otherwise, have known about the Collarade for centuries; long before the first smug European colonists noticed something unseen pecking at their biscuits. They called it 'The Watcher' and the Muggle natives believed them to be representations of their ancestors. Presented here is an excerpt from an interview between a Nigerian wizard and a reporter for the _Daily Prophet_ who had been invited to come see if there was any hope of introducing magic to Africa. Its publication caused a huge uproar right here in Western world, who up until that time, didn't believe that there was any wizards in the 'Dark Continent.'

 **REPORTER:** _(gestures to the interpreter)_ Ask him his name?

 **WIZARD:** _(gestures back to the interpreter before he can speak and responds in perfect English):_ Don't bother yourself, my Translation Charm is working perfectly. _(turns to the reporter who is gaping at him, mouth open)_ My name, sir, is Chinua Sol Ikwudibe. I hope that's formal enough for you.

 **REPORTER:** _(splutters)_ What… How…

 **WIZARD:** _(frowns)_ Isn't it obvious? Our alarms went off the moment you people set foot in this country. The Councils and I have been preparing to welcome the first wizards from another continent for a very long time. _(leans in confidentially)_ I have to say that when you white people failed to get past the simple charms we had placed around our continent and kept dying all the time… _(sighs)_ some of us African wizards were beginning to lose hope.

 **REPORTER:** But… the natives…

 **WIZARD:** Ah yes. We separated from our Efulu _(muggles)_ counterparts at least a decade before you did yours. Of course, we wondered why none of the Councils were invited to that International Confederation of Wizards of yours. _(smiles tightly)_ So you saw the Efulu from afar, and concluded that there was no way there could be any wizards among those primitive peoples? That was quite naughty of you, what would the Asians think if they knew?

 **REPORTER:** _(shocked)_ There are Asian wizards?

 **WIZARD:** _(sighs)_ This could take a while…

Some of our gentle readers might be wondering why we've deviated from the topic of the Collarade to discuss about the first European contact with African wizards. After all, there are all sorts of books were the subject has been extensively discussed (For more information see _Mistakes of the Past: The Story of Europe's Great Folly_ by Professor Pedro Creed, Lumos Books, 1991).

But it was a colonist observing the Collarade that prompted him to invite that fateful reporter that revealed the existence of a whole new world of magic, aside from Europe, North America and South America. Consequently, the Nigerian Council national symbol is a ghostly Collarade, holding a magnifying glass. Their motto: _Look Closer_.

 _Mating Rituals:_

It is unknown how the Collarade attracts one another. All that is known is the fact that after an hour after mating, the formerly invisible Collarade turns visible for a few seconds before exploding. Three translucent eggs and a mass of feathers containing a mosaic of all the colors and patterns that the bird had seen are all that is left behind.

The eggs hatch in three days, and the young Collarade emerges, already invisible and ready to fend for itself. The feathers are a valuable component of many beauty products.

 _Danger to Humans:_

None.

OoOoO

 _Name:_ CRUP

 _M.O.M Classification:_ XXX

 _Location:_ England

 _Appearance:_

The Crup closely resembles a Jack Russell terrier, except for the forked tail.

 _Generally Overview:_

It is widely believed that the Crup is almost certainly a wizard created dog as it is intensely loyal to wizards and ferocious towards Muggles. It is a great scavenger, eating anything from gnomes to old tires. Crups are generally found in wizard homes.

 _Diet:_

An extreme omnivore, the Crup feeds on anything it can fit into its mouth. Strangely, it won't touch stones or any other rocky formation.

 _Distinctive Powers (if any):_

None. The Crup is just like any other dog when it comes to special power, though its ability to feed on almost anything is considered special by some scholars.

 _Relationship with Humans:_

Crups have been a beloved pet amongst wizarding families for a very long time. Stories like the _The Fox and The Crup_ and _A Crup's Life_ depict the popular view of Crups as gentle, lovable companions.

Crups however, are very aggressive towards Muggles, even going as far as to attack them on sight.

 _Mating Rituals:_

Female Crups go into heat once every eight months. They release a pheromone that tells the males in the area that she is receptive. Should two or more males get to her at the same time, they will fight with each for dominance. Female Crups are very promiscuous and the males fight only to establish the order in which they will mate with her.

The pups are born blind and helpless after a five month gestation period. They are taken care of by the mother and suckled until they are about a year old. The Crup hits sexual maturity at age four, but even after then, still hold close ties with their mothers.

 _Danger to Humans:_

Minimal to wizards but moderate to Muggles. Crup licenses may be obtained from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures upon completion of a simple test to prove that the applicant witch or wizard is capable of controlling the Crup in Muggle inhabited areas. Crup owners are legally obliged to remove the Crup's tail with a painless Severing Charm while the Crup is six to eight weeks old, lest the Muggles notice it.

OoOoO

 **So I've been thinking of adding a bonus chapter after five normal chapters. I don't know what it will be about yet – though I'm leaning towards making it about magical objects. So I thought I should let the readers decide. So hit me with a review telling me whether it's a good idea and if so, what the bonus chapter should be on.**

 **Anyway, until next time, stay safe out there; and remember, your reviews count.**


	5. Chapter Four: D

**That shiver running down your spine? That's J.K Rowling scanning you with her awesome powers.**

* * *

 _ **A/N: This is just a brief note of thanks to the sheer number of people who have read , liked or otherwise reviewed this fic, invisible or otherwise;**_ _Dalu nu_ _ **(Thanks very much). Alright, with that out of the way, let's get started.**_

* * *

 _Name:_ DAEVA

 _M.O.M Clasification:_ XXXX/XXXXX

 _Location:_ Throughout continental Asia

 _Appearance:_

Daevas are small, black masses that cast no shadows. When they have been enslaved by a Dark Witch or Wizard, they grow to twice the length of a man, take a humanoid shape and become invisible. In this form, their presence can only be extrapolated by the deep shadows that they cast.

 _General Overview:_

The Daeva is a spirit of chaos, born from the first word of hate thrown by one human against the other. They delight in conflicts and are commonly found in places where acts of violence have been committed, such as battle fields or prisons. It is known that their presence has a negative effect on human emotions.

 _Diet:_

None; as a purely spiritual being, the Daeva has no need to feed.

 _Distinctive Powers (if any):_

Commonly viewed as the least powerful member of the Darkly trio, the Daeva is nevertheless, a force to be reckoned with. It has the ability to negatively affect human emotions, turning love into indifference, affection to hate. It also possess great powers of bad luck, indeed a victim plagued by a Daeva may only realize their presence when they notices the long string of bad luck plaguing them.

The Daeva's other form, is inhumanly strong and nigh invulnerable. While the smaller form may be affected by stunning spells, the only defense against this one is the same for all the members of the Darkly trio; The Patronus Charm.

 _Relationship with Humans:_

Daevas and their abilities have been known by wizards for a very long time. There are numerous ancient works describing the spirit and offering several rituals claimed to banish the Daeva. As stated above, very little aside from the Patronus Charm can affect the Daeva, and even at that, the Patronus needs to be corporeal in order to ensure that the spirit is banished for good.

Consequently, as very few witches and wizards are talented enough to maintain a corporeal Patronus for extended periods of time, the Ministry has set aside several talented Aurors to be deployed at a moment's notice should He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named utilize any members of the Darkly trio. ( _The reports that some sixth year students of the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry managed to cast and maintain corporeal patronuses are both unfounded and obviously untrue)._

 _Mating Rituals:_

Since the Daeva is a spirit, there is no need for it to mate. New Daevas simply spring forth existence as required.

 _Danger to Humans:_

High; the smaller form's powers of bad luck has led to several unfortunate and quite comical deaths over the centuries ( _Penelope the Penniless' death by giraffe bite comes to mind_ ). The dark form has utilized by several Dark Witches and Wizards to wreak havoc. So unless you can cast and MAINTAIN a corporeal patronus, its best to just disapparate the moment you encounter the Daeva.

OoOoO

 _Name:_ DEMENTOR

 _M.O.M Classification:_ XXXXX

 _Location:_ Worldwide

 _Appearance:_

This ghastly beast is approximately three meters tall and is shrouded in a billowing cloak that obscures most of its appearance, with the exception of a single, rotting hand that sometimes protrudes from the cloak. Survivors of an attempted Dementor's Kiss have described the head as being made up of a wide, open, sucking mouth.

 _General Overview:_

It is widely believed that Dementors are blights unleashed on this world through a tear in time and space. The foulest of all creatures, Dementors feed on our happiest memories, leaving its victim with only worst of their experiences.

Cruel and without pity, anything that gets between a Dementor and its prey will be subjected to the Dementor's kiss, its deadliest and most fearsome weapon. Their presence is announced by a sharp fall in ambient temperature. Aurors stationed in Azkaban claim that these monsters are capable of speech, though they liken it to hearing an eerie wind in a deserted house.

 _Diet:_

The Dementor's primary meal is the happy thoughts and memories of its victim and they will do anything to get it. They also drain the magic of witches and wizards leaving them less than even Muggles.

They prefer to savor their meals but have been known to fly into feeding frenzies upon which they will physically tear the victim apart, leaving little more than ash after they are done. This is what is said to happen to anyone that is unfortunate enough to be thrown into the Dementor pit in Azkaban.

 _Distinctive Powers (if any):_

A Dementor's presence causes the worst of our memories and experiences to swim to the surface while it feeds on the happy ones. A sharp chill perpetually surrounds them and it is believed that anyone unlucky enough to be touched by the Dementor's cloak will be frozen forever.

The Dementor's Kiss is the last and worst weapon in their arsenal. They will only use it for when a foe has truly angered them and they wish to destroy them utterly. The Kiss is a somewhat sweet term for an absolutely horrific thing. The Dementor seizes the victim's head and clamps its mouth to theirs before proceeding to suck out and devour their souls; leaving the victim in a vegetative state, their personality and everything that made them who they were, gone.

 _Relationship with Humans:_

Dementors have been used to guard Britain's Wizardkind prison, Azkaban, since at least the eighteenth century. This has caused massive outrage in much more warmer countries where the Dementor cannot survive who say that it is inhuman to subject any person to such an ordeal, even criminals, Brazil and Uganda being more prominent that others.

Britain has mostly responded by calling them hypocrites, pointing out that incarcerated individuals are tortured mercilessly in their prisons and that there is no way having Dementors is somehow worse than that. The International Confederation of Wizards has been mostly neutral on the issue, seeming to most people, to be playing for both teams.

An example of this, is the address given by the official Spokeswizard of the I.C.W, Mr. Gerald Awoonor, who was noted as saying: _Dementors are perhaps, the foulest creatures to have ever walked this world and it is true that no witch and wizard should be thrown to them, the same way we might throw a bone to a dog… however these criminal elements are dangerous menaces to the society and must be contained in a place that they cannot escape…_

Azkaban and all the other prisons where Dementors are utilized have recently taken pride in noting that even if their methods are somewhat brutal, there has never been any escape from their prisons – save for Sirius Black from Azkaban and Henrietta Culver from Hardvark in Iceland. All the same, the debate still rages fiercely and is believed to be a major topic in highly anticipated 667th International Wizards Summit alongside the Dark Lord's return.

 _Mating Rituals:_

This is unknown, the few wizards ever to have witnessed Dementors breeding, all lost their minds from the incident and killed themselves and each other. All that is known is that a thick fog rolls in whenever the Dementors get busy with one another.

 _Danger to Humans:_

Very high; the only defense against the Dementor is a fully corporeal Patronus Charm. Stunners will not work on it. Invisibility Cloaks and other such measures of concealment will fail in the presence of a Dementor. The standard advice of Disapparition only applies if the creature is far away; if it is too close, your magic will fail as you struggle to fight off its depressing aura. If the Dementor starts to feed on you, and you cannot cast the Patronus Charm and there is no one in sight to save you; Give up, there is no hope.

OoOoO

 _Name:_ DEMIGUISE

 _M.O.M Classification:_ XXXX

 _Location:_ India and parts of Indonesia

 _Appearance:_

It is something like a graceful ape in appearance, with large, black, doleful eyes that are more often than not hidden by its long, fine, silky, silvery hair.

 _General Overview:_

The Demiguise is found in the Far East, though only with great difficulty as this beast is able to make itself invisible when threatened and thus can only be seen by wizards skilled in its capture.

They spend most of their time just sitting and staring into space before suddenly springing into action as if directed by an unseen force to do so. It was therefore believed for a very long time that Demiguises had the ability to speak with spirits and other unseen beings.

 _Diet:_

The Demiguise is a herbivore, and will eat all sorts of vegetation though they have a great leaning towards fruits in general.

 _Distinctive Powers (if any):_

Demiguises are masters of invisibility rivaled only by the Collarade. They are undetectable, save by specialist wizards (hence the XXXX rating) and seem to possess some powers of Legilimency. They also have the ability to see into the probability or time stream and pick out the most probable event that will happen. This must not be mistaken for Future Sight and the events that they pick do not always come to pass.

 _Relationship with Humans:_

Demiguise pelts are highly valued commodities [CLASS B (Tradable)] as they may be spun into invisibility cloaks. They are valued companions of Seers and Diviners and may make a good, if not somewhat aloof pet.

 _Mating Rituals:_

Demiguises mate all year round. Being solitary in nature, Demiguise encounters are generally accidental in nature. Once they bump into each other, they will first of all sniff the other and rub their heads together. If the attraction is mutual, they will simply mate with each other and go on their separate ways.

The Demiguise has a gestation period of ten months and will take care of the single young for close to five years. During that time, she is still receptive to males and it is not uncommon to see female Demiguises with as many as eighteen young, all at varying ages.

 _Danger to Humans:_

Miniscule; the Demiguise only carries an XXXX classification because of the specialist knowledge needed to handle it properly.

OoOoO

 _Name:_ DERGUME

 _M.O.M Classification:_ XXX

 _Location:_ Great Britain and parts of North America

 _Appearance:_

These are large, dog shaped beasts with the ears and tails of lions. They are grey to black with white spots.

 _General Overview:_

Dergumi ( _Dergume sing._ ) are mostly solitary beasts found in the forests and valleys of Britain. They are fiercely territorial and may be aggressive towards intruders. These territories may extend for up to two kilometers in a rough circle and at the center is a homestead which may be a cave or a particularly large tree. Fights between Dergumi of both sexes for territory are frequent, with female territories tending to be larger than males'.

 _Diet:_

This beast feeds solely on meat but may subsist solely on blood or milk.

 _Distinctive Powers (if any):_

These creatures can sense auras, in other words, they can tell when someone is being distrustful or is telling an outright lie. It also makes them great trackers as they don't rely solely on their five senses when hunting.

 _Relationship with Humans:_

Like Phoenixes and Griffins, Dergumi have the potential to form great bonds with witches and wizards, primarily witches. To win the trust of a Dergume is not easy, as one must first of all possess no preconceived misconceptions or stereotypes about anyone. This makes Dergume owners very rare, and somewhat respected.

 _Mating Rituals:_

Females go into heat starting in August and ending in late September. They make a low, throbbing cry that may travel great distances, notifying all nearby males of her status. Males immediately respond to her call, but because of the great distances between the territories only one or two males will make it to her in time.

Upon meeting, all aggressiveness is discarded, and even if more than one male arrives, group mating is not unheard of. The males stick around until the female gives birth to as many as ten pups after a year or so of the couplings. The male Dergume will leave immediately with the pups and raise them himself until they mature at age seven. If there is more than one male present, they will form a temporary bond to care for the pups. The bond may continue, even after the pups are fully grown, though this is extremely rare.

 _Danger to Humans:_

Moderate; Wizards must be cautious while hiking in forests and mountains. Though Dergumi will tolerate incursions into their territory by humans, getting too close to the homestead is not advised. Owners must introduce their friends and family to their Dergume soon after bonding to prevent an attack.

OoOoO

 _Name:_ DIRICAWL

 _M.O.M Classification:_ XX

 _Location:_ Mauritius.

 _Appearance:_

The Diricawl is a plump bodied, fluffy feathered, flightless bird. It possesses a huge, yellow beak and is usually white with a blue or black underside.

 _General Overview:_

The Diricawl originated in Mauritius, but may be found in many farms all around the world. They live in flocks of up to one hundred individuals, with no particular leader. This formation is purely for defense and there are no social activities between the flock members.

 _Diet:_

An omnivore, the Diricawl feeds on eggs, lizards, berries, twigs, grasses, insects and even human food at times.

 _Distinctive Powers (if any):_

Like the Phoenix and the Plicane (see Chapter 16 for more details), the Diricawl has the ability to vanish in a puff of feathers and reappear elsewhere. This has made farmers and other keepers of Diricawls to erect powerful Anti-Disapparition charms around their coops to prevent them from disapparating away.

 _Relationship with Humans:_

In an interesting turn of events, Muggles were once fully aware of the existence of the Diricawl, though they knew it by the name of 'dodo'. Unaware that the Diricawl could vanish at will, Muggles believe that they have hunted the species to extinction. As this seems to have raised Muggle awareness of the dangers of slaying their fellow creatures indiscriminately, the International Confederation of Wizards has never deemed it appropriate that the Muggles be made aware of the continued existence of the Diricawl.

Diricawl eggs are quite delicious and are sold for a tidy profit by many farmers. The eggshells are also used in several potions and products that claim to make Disapparition easier.

 _Mating Rituals:_

The Diricawl mating season starts with the arrival of spring and ends when the first leaves of autumn falls in the temperate regions. In the tropics, it starts at the first sign of rain and ends when the dry season arrives.

The males immediately commence posturing for the females, clicking their beaks and stamping their feet. They also engage in mock fights to establish mating rights. Females choose their best suitors, then retire with them to a shrub or bush where the deed is doen.

Up to thirteen, milky white eggs may be laid by the mother who incubates them until they hatch in two months time.

 _Danger to Humans:_

None; although the bird may attack if one gets too close to her young.

OoOoO

 _Name:_ DOXY

 _M.O.M Classification:_ XXX

 _Location:_ Northern Europe and America

 _Appearance:_

The Doxy is often mistaken for a fairy (see below) though it is a quite separate species. Like the fairy, it has a minute human form, though in the Doxy's case this is covered in thick black hair and has an extra pair of arms and legs. The Doxy's wings are thick, curved, and shiny, much like a beetle's. They have double rows of extremely venomous teeth.

 _General Overview:_

Otherwise known as the Biting Fairy, Doxies are extremely mischievous creatures that infest households. They secrete themselves in cupboards, behind curtains and other such secret places and an infestation can reach truly catastrophic proportions if allowed to continue.

 _Diet:_

They feed on dust, worms and shed skin.

 _Distinctive Powers (if any):_

Doxies possess the power of flight and are highly venomous. An antidote should be taken if bitten.

 _Relationship with Humans:_

A common household pest, many companies have made enormous amounts of money offering various remedies. Arcticourts and Spellwrights, the makers of the highly popular Doxycide, regularly turn in end of the year reports with yearly revenues reaching millions of galleons.

 _Mating Rituals:_

Doxies mate indiscriminately without time or season, laying up to five hundred eggs at a time. They bury these eggs which then hatch in two or three weeks.

 _Danger to Humans:_

Low; though the venom can cause severe allergic reactions so medical care must be sought at once when bitten.

OoOoO

 _For the Dragon entry see the next chapter as the editors and I decided that twenty dragon species were too much for one entry._

OoOoO

 _Name:_ DUGBOG

 _M.O.M Classification:_ XXX

 _Location:_ Europe, North and South America

 _Appearance:_

The Dugbog resembles a piece of dead wood while stationary though closer examination will reveal finned paws and very sharp teeth.

 _General Overview:_

The Dugbog is a marsh dwelling creature. They are solitary, relying on their great camouflage to protect them from predators. They glide and slither through the marshland, looking for food, and will do severe injury to the ankles of human walkers.

 _Diet:_

The Dugbog feeds mainly on small mammals. Its favorite food, however, is Mandrakes and it has been known to go on land and dig tunnels in order to get some.

 _Distinctive Powers (if any):_

Aside from its camouflage, the Dugbog possesses no special abilities.

 _Relationship with Humans:_

Many a wizard travelling through the marshland has had their journey interrupted by a jolt of pain caused by the teeth of a Dugbog. Consequently, the creature is viewed quite negatively, and there have been ultimately fruitless campaigns to rid the marshlands of this creature.

A scourge to Mandrakes, Mandrake growers have been known to seize the leaves of one of their prized plants, only to find a bloody, mangled mess below owing to the attentions of a Dugbog. As a result of this, some growers have been known to declare war on the beast and begin a single man – or woman – campaign to rid the world of the Dugbog.

 _Mating Rituals:_

Dugbogs are sexually active all year round, mating whenever it rains. When a rainstorm approaches, Dugbogs immediately head to the largest body of water that they can find. If they are male, they wait by the banks for the females who enter the water, lay their eggs, and then go their own way, leaving them to be fertilized by the waiting males.

The eggs hatch in three weeks into miniature Dugbogs that feed aggressively in order to grow to full size for the rains end.

 _Danger to Humans:_

Low; although the Dugbog possesses sharp teeth, a simple Stunner is enough to defeat it.

OoOoO

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **I hope you guys are not too mad that I shifted the dragon entry, but to be fair, it was too big for me to write and still post this today. In any case, I'll write twenty entries for it, and I should be posting it in around two or three weeks. The next post will be a magical object bonus chapter and should be up in three to five days.**

 **Until then, thanks so much for reading.**

 **P.S; there is a reference in one of the entries to my second follower. I hope you caught it ;)**

 _Ka o di_ _ **(until next time).**_


	6. Bonus Chapter One

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay, something came up and I couldn't write this until today, so here we are. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Editor's Note: _This and the consequent bonus chapters in this work were only made possible through the efforts of the Department of Mysteries, who consented to share some of the information available to them concerning the various ancient magical objects in our society. Special thanks goes to Janus O' Conner, Head Unspeakable for the Department of Mysteries and Venus McDonalds, Head of the Office for Muggle Relations, for the information used in this particular chapter._

 **Bonus Chapter 1:**

 **The Cup of Helga Hufflepuff**

 _Lore:_

Everyone knows of the four great founders of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the various artifacts they were reputed to have left behind. Godric Gryffindor was said to have left behind a sword that never rusted and also absorbed the best from whatever it slew; Salazar Slytherin, a locket that granted the user the ability to sway the emotions of others; Rowena Ravenclaw, a diadem that bestowed upon the wearer extraordinary wisdom and Helga Hufflepuff, a cup, that turned whatever liquid placed inside it into the most powerful healing draught known to Wizardkind.

For a very long time, these relics – aside for Godric Gryffindor's hat and his sword – were considered to be mere legends and any tales of their sighting treated as mere hearsay. But with more recent sightings and the slew of information released by the Department of Mysteries, we now have cause to believe that these relics actually exist.

Of the four relics, Helga Hufflepuff's cup has the least information concerning it and thus, much of the notes about it is mostly unconfirmed and should be taken with a grain of salt. The cup is said to have been created by Helga when Hogwarts had been newly magicked into existence and required the services of a Healer. As the four founders deeply distrusted much of the remedies going around at the time, Helga decided to take matters into her own hands.

Like the other relics, no one knows how the cup was crafted, but the stories of its powers are near legendary. Spattergroit, Dragon Pox, Boillingara, Exsasur…, no disease was beyond the healing properties of the cup. (For more on these diseases see _Arcane Maladies and their Cures_ by famed healer, Imhotep). At a stage, it was even thought that the cup could bring back the dead or grant immortality. This is of course, false, but it speaks of the power of the four founders' creativity.

 _The Cup in History:_

Helga Hufflepuff's cup was and still is, perhaps, the least sought after of the four founders' relics. This was due to either ignorance of the cup's abilities or the fact that most of the seekers of the four founders' relics were Dark Lords and Ladies who were so convinced of their godhood that they saw no need for a healing artifact.

In Muggle lore, the cup shows up multiple times, first as a vague, unnamed artifact of unknown power; then, as something known as the Holy Grail. They believed that the artifact was hidden by holy monks and could only be accessed and utilized by those possessed of royal blood.

The Muggles also believed that this artifact was used by the Muggle King, Arthur and his knights and as such was described as a cup, with miraculous powers that provided happiness, eternal youth or sustenance in infinite abundance.

The last part is not too farfetched as there have been rumors that the cup can produce an everlasting supply of food and drink. If, however, Helga Hufflepuff added this feature to her creation, the method of activating it is still a mystery to us all.

 _Current Location:_

The Location of the Cup, as of with all the relics is quite unknown. There have been several reports by several homeowners and shops claiming to have or to have had in their possession the Hufflepuff cup. Even though these cases are obviously charlatans seeking to make money and gain fame, there have several robbery attempts and one death accruing to an enraged sales worker attacking a thief. There is, however, significant evidence to suggest that the dark artifacts and curiosities shop, _Borgin and Burkes_ had both the Cup and the Slytherin's locket in their possession for some time.

 _Danger:_

Quite substantial; though this is mostly because of the fact that people have been known to resort to murder in order to acquire this artifact.

OoOoO

 **The Opal Necklace**

 _Lore:_

Rumored to have been created by the Dark Lord Castrillogo to spite a woman who scorned his advances, the Opal necklace is an exquisite creation crafted with several blue opals. Castrillogo was defeated however, before the necklace could be delivered, and instead it was stolen by his unnamed maid when his fortress came crashing down. The fact that the maid did not die immediately, leads us to believe that she must have carried it in a cloth of some sort and so unknowingly avoided death.

The necklace rested in her home until her death, as the maid was shrewd enough to realize that this was no ordinary necklace and knowing her master, its purpose was sure to be sinister. Also, she feared that trying to sell it would reveal that she had stolen the necklace and hence knew little of its worth and she would be cheated at best or most likely, killed for the prize.

The maid died alone in a small cottage owned by the Muggle Lord that she worked for, for she feared to live among wizards after her theft. After the burial, the Lord went to supervise the cleaning of the cottage for a new maid and caught sight of the Opal necklace. Wondering idly how his disheveled maid had come by such a possession, he picked it up and pocketed it with a gloved hand. He decided that the necklace would make an excellent wedding gift for his daughter. And so, the legendary slaying of the nineteen Muggles began.

 _The necklace in History:_

When the last Muggle to own the necklace dropped dead shortly after acquiring it, the Ministry finally decided to look into the case and dispatched several Aurors to the scene. In a rather foolish chain of events, one suspicious Auror vanished the necklace, with no warning attached to it, to the Office for Magical Forensics and Analysis where several curious officials handled the necklace. Despite seeing their colleagues dropping dead immediately after touching the necklace, none of the fools thought to use _Wingardium Leviosa_ on the object or to simply cover their hands. Over two hundred Ministry officials died in the incident.

When other, much smarter officials, arrived at the scene, they extracted the necklace and immediately sent it out for destruction. Demolition spells, Blasting spells, and drilling spells were tried on it to no avail. Growing more desperate, officials considered using Fiendfyre on it. Before they decide, the owners of _Borgin and Burkes_ applied for and purchased the necklace, where it rests to this day.

 _Current Location:_

The necklace currently resides in _Borgin and Burkes_ in a glass showcase with a warning sign placed on it. The exorbitant price placed on it has kept many potential buyers away.

 _Danger:_

Extremely high, the Opal necklace carries an unknown dark curse that had defied every anti-jinx known to Wizardkind. Even touching it with a tiny part of the body, will result in a brief trance that will then progress to intense and excruciating pain. Should this occur, the victim must be taken to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries at once; Failure to do so will result in the curse spreading throughout the body and eventually, death.

OoOoO

* * *

 _ **A/N: Apologies for the short chapter but I have to squeeze out time somehow for my other story and the promised twenty dragon species. I hope you don't mind too much.**_

 _ **Until next time (**_ **Ka O di** _ **).**_


	7. Author's Note

**This is just a short announcement to say that story has been moved to wattpad permanently. Apologies for all those who were expecting the dragon entry, but I simply cannot maintain two writing accounts, and maintain a full time job AND school, so tbats that.**

 **If you really want to continue this story on wattpad, then look me up as Noble_Roar or search for the story (it goes by the same name).**

 **Again I'm so sorry for this disappointment. I may continue this story here, was my first account after all, but thats a long ways away.**

 **Adios and I'll see when I see you.**


	8. Chapter Five: Dragons

_General M.O.M Classification_ : XXXXX

 _General Overview_ :  
Probably the most famous of all magical beasts, dragons are among the most difficult to hide. The females are generally larger and more aggressive than the males, though neither should be approached by any but highly trained Dragon Tamers. The hide, blood, heart, liver and horn all have highly magical properties, but the eggs are defined as CLASS A (Non-Tradable) Goods.

Currently, only twenty species of dragon are known to exist, though these have been known to interbreed on occasion, producing rare hybrids. The following list, however, will focus only on the purebreds.

OoOoO

 _Species Name_ : AFRICAN BIGSNOUT

 _Location_ : Mountains of Africa

 _Appearance_ :

This enormous beast is the second largest dragon in the world. Weighing up to five tones, and carrying a sickly yellow coloration, its snout is excessively large, allowing it to extrude the largest amount of flame of any dragon species.

 _Overview_ :

Like most dragons, the African Bigsnout is a solitary creature. It is found throughout continental Africa, but is more commonly found on mountains and other such rocky locales. Possessing very short tempers, fights frequently break out whenever this species meets another dragon, regardless of the sex or species. Consequently, Dragon Tamers site the African Bigsnout as one of the most difficult dragons to train.

 _Diet_ :

While all dragons are voracious carnivores, the African Bigsnout prefers mammals above all others. Birds, Antelope, Elephants, and sometimes humans, are on the menu.

 _Skill with Fire:_

Aside from the scales and great wings, the dragon's most defining trait is its skill with fire. The process by which the flames are produced is quite complicated, but a shortened version of it has been presented as follows. All dragons – with the notable exception of the Egyptian Horneye –possess several pyrosacs along the throat, extending even to the stomach lining. These pyrosacs contain a special liquid which is yet to be officially named, but is known colloquially as 'Liquid Fire'. The composition of this liquid is not the same for all dragons, subsequently there are differences in flame color, intensity and temperature.

When the dragon wants to create a flame, the muscles in the pyrosacs are contracted and the Liquid Fire expressed into the mouth chambers. Certain properties present in the lining of the mouth and the teeth ignite the Liquid Fire and is then exhaled with a burst of air from the lungs. The African Bigsnout possesses larger and more numerous pyrosacs and its lungs are far more capable of holding a larger amount of air. Also, its large snout creates an extra pocket for the mouth chamber and is shaped remarkably like a funnel. All this together, allows the African Bigsnout to create the largest flames of any dragon. The flames are not very hot though, barely reaching the early nine hundred degrees and it cannot sustain the flames for a long period of time; that honor goes to the Chinese Oriental.

 _Relationship with Humans_ :

Dragons appear most prominently in many works of art and literature, though when Muggles picture dragons, they tend to gravitate to species like the Norwegian Ridgeback which are much more aggressive. African Bigsnouts, despite their temperaments will rarely eat a human, preferring to simply squash them or roast them with a flame. Dragon Tamers who have somewhat succeeded in domesticating this species have reported that they are quite relaxed amongst humans, viewing us the same way we might look upon a particularly amusing gerbil, and will only attack if someone is foolish enough to annoy it.

 _Mating Rituals_ :

Like most other dragons, African Bigsnouts go into heat during the dry season, when the sun has sucked every bit of moisture from the earth. Females put on several fiery displays with the intention of attracting a potential mate. Once the male has located the female, mating is immediately initiated, and then the male goes his own way. The female may attend to as many as twenty suitors in one day.

Several lemon colored eggs are laid two weeks later into a small hole dug by the mother and then covered back up. She will then guard the nest for a period of about ten weeks before abandoning the nest; shortly after which the young emerge from the ground. It is unknown how the females can tell when the eggs are about to hatch, but it is believed that this behavior is simply to prevent the mother from eating her young. The Bigsnout reaches maturity in seven years.

 _Best Product_ :

African Bigsnout skin makes some of the best gloves in the world.

OoOoO

 _Species Name_ : ANTIPODEAN OPALEYE

 _Location_ : New Zealand

 _Appearance_ :

Perhaps the most beautiful type of Dragon (though the Scottish Brightscale can give it a run for its money) it has iridescent, pearly scales and glittering, multi colored pupil-less eyes, hence its name. It is of medium size (between two to three tones).

 _Overview_ :

The Opaleye is a native of New Zealand, though it has been known to migrate to Australia when territory becomes scarce in its native land. Unusually for most dragons, it dwells in valleys, rather than mountains. By dragon standards it is not particularly aggressive, making it a favorite among Dragon Tamers and will rarely kill unless hungry. Opaleye eggs are pale grey and may be mistaken for fossils by unwary Muggles. The females generally have much larger territories than the males.

 _Diet_ :

This dragon's favorite food is sheep, though it has been known to attack larger prey.

 _Skill with Fire_ :

This dragon's flame is of moderate size and temperature (between lengths of 10 – 15 meters and 1000 -1300 degrees on the Celsius scale). Its only distinction is the vivid, scarlet coloration of its flame which is a sight to behold – when viewed from a safe distance.

 _Relationship with Humans_ :

As stated above, the Antipodean Opaleye is not a very aggressive species and hence has a high tolerance for humans, both wizard and Muggle alike. One of the few known incidents of an Antipodean Opaleye attack was in the 1970's when there was a spate of kangaroo killings. Subsequent investigations revealed that a male Opaleye who had been ousted from his homeland by a dominant female was responsible. The attacks stopped when the dragon was taken to a new home. In fact, most Opaleye attacks are as a result of oblivious Muggles mistaking its eggs for fossils.

 _Mating Rituals_ :

The Opaleye's mating season begins in Late March, lasting all the way until the first few days of July. Males are summoned by several echoing roars and markings made by the female on the fringes of her territory. While the male Opaleye generally has no problems with other males in his territory, this is one of the few occasions when the female will tolerate another dragon in hers.

Mating is quick and straight to the point, with the male fleeing after a few rounds. A clutch of three eggs are laid almost immediately, and then loosely covered with sand. They will hatch in three months and will stay with the mother until they reach sexual maturity at age nine.

 _Best Product_ :

Antipodean Opaleye scales are a favorite ingredient of many beatifying products in the market.

OoOoO

 _Species Name_ : BRAZILIAN SPIKEWING

 _Location_ : Brazil and parts of South America

 _Appearance_ :

One of the smallest dragons (only the Peruvian Vipertooth is smaller), and perhaps the oldest, its scales are light purple in coloration. It has extremely large wings that are extensively spiked, making it the dragon with second largest wingspan relative to body size (the largest is the Turkish Quarterback).

 _Overview_ :

A purely nocturnal creature, Brazilian Spikewings feed solely on blood. Strangely for a dragon, they nest solely in the highest of trees and will not land on bare earth if they can help it. Although it can be quite ferocious when defending its territory, this dragon is very timid and will prefer to run away from fights most of the time. When in battle with other dragon species, it utilizes its speed and spikes to distract and dodge its much slower cousins until it can get a clean shot in.

Spikewing territories regularly overlap and peaceful interactions between members of the species are common. While the males are solitary, females live together on large trees. This formation is known as a Harem.

 _Diet_ :

An exclusive blood feeder, they prefer to take their required meals from large animals such as jaguars and caimans.

 _Skill with Fire_ :

The flame that the Spikewing produces is particularly weak, barely reaching the early seven hundreds; hence its extensively spiked wings are its primary means of defense. It is believed that the Spikewing's flame is weak because it nests in trees and must not burn down its home.

 _Relationship with Humans:_

Positively prehistoric, Early Mayan cultures were quite aware of the Spikewing and it appears in several of their myths as a messenger of the god of Death. Nowadays, the Spikewing is rarely counted when it comes to dragons, having been eclipsed by its more flashier cousins. Consequently, very few Dragon Tamers bother to rear them, as its speed and spikes make it very difficult to catch and most believe that they are simply not worth the trouble.

 _Mating Rituals_ :

The Spikewing mates throughout the year, particularly peaking in the early days of June. Males with the desire to mate will head to the nearest Harem tree and echo their need with a sharp roar. If there is an interested female, she will give a roar in return and fly out to him. If not, which is often the case, the entire Harem will turn their backs on the frustrated male. If he persists, special guardian dragons may be summoned to forcibly remove the male from the premises.

In the situation that a male gets lucky, mating is done while in flight. Several earth colored eggs are laid by the female six days later and the Harem will raise the young as a sort of group parent. Mature females remain with the Harem, while males are banished at three years of age.

 _Best product_ :

Brazilian Spikewing spikes make extremely durable handles for all sorts of things, ranging from spoons and knives to wands and staOoOoO

OoOoO

 _Species Name_ : CHINESE FIREBALL (also known as the Liondragon)

 _Location_ : Throughout Asia

 _Appearance_ :

One of the only two oriental dragons, it has a particularly striking appearance. Scarlet and smooth-scaled, it has a fringe of golden around its snub-snouted face and extremely protuberant eyes.

 _Overview_ :

Possessing very aggressive temperaments, this dragon however, is more tolerant of its species than most dragons, sometimes consenting to share its territory with up to two others. While this is a relative kind gesture on the dragon's part, these coalitions are very dangerous, particularly to intruders on their territory.

 _Diet_ :

The Fireball will feast on most mammals, though it has a preference for pigs and humans.

 _Skill with Fire_ :

This dragon, more than most other species possesses an innate talent for fire breathing. Its name was derived from the mushroom shaped flame that bursts from its nostrils when it is angered. Its flames are bright yellow and can reach temperatures of 2500℃ when the Fireball is really trying. The openings to its pyrosacs are scattered haphazardly around its mouth, giving it a wide, but very short range (5 – 7 meters).

 _Relationship with Humans_ :

Surprisingly for a dragon of its temperament, The Fireball barely appears in Muggle myth and legends, being passed over in favor of its much calmer relative. Scholars have theorized this could be a result of a mass obliviation on a scale never before seen in the Wizarding world.

Should this theory be proven true in the long run, it would suggest a disaster of such epic proportions that the powers that be at the time decided that it was better if wiped from the minds of all humans – including wizards. What this catastrophe could have been is a question that has driven many scholars insane and there are several theories ranging from the ridiculously absurd, to the deeply intriguing that attempts to answer this riddle.

 _Mating Rituals_ :

The Fireball's mating season lasts throughout the summer months and may continue until the first leaves of autumn fall. Unlike most other fantastic beasts, it is the females that actively seek mates. Males announce their desire to mate with several fiery displays and acrobatics and once they have attracted the attention of the female, may mate for three days nonstop.

The female lays up to seventeen crimson eggs that are speckled with gold, the highest for all dragons. Though usually, only three of the clutch will make it to adulthood.

 _Best Product_ :

The egg shells are much prized for use in Chinese wizardry.

OoOoO

 _Species name_ : CHINESE ORIENTAL

 _Location_ : China

 _Appearance_ :

This dragon comes in a wide range of colors, from deep orange to sky blue. They are serpentine in shape and despite the fact that they have no wings, they still retain the ability to fly. They often have long, spiraling horns that are covered in gold. It is the longest dragon, when measured from snout to tail.

 _Overview_ :

The second oriental dragon, this dragon is quite ancient, rivaling the Spikewing. It is a long lived species, with specimens clocked at nine hundred years of age. Usually spotted at extreme heights by avid seekers, these dragons nest in remote, fast flowing streams where they are assured an abundance of their prey and privacy from nosy humans. Very few wizards have ever succeeded in taming one, owing mostly to their reclusive natures and extreme intelligence. There have even been reports that these dragons possess some telepathic capabilities.

 _Diet_ :

Chinese Orientals have a great love for a fish, whether marine or freshwater, but will feed on other aquatic life it they can't find it.

 _Skill with Fire_ :

Though calm and reserved, this dragon's fire breathing skills are near legendary. Its flames changes color and temperature depending on its moods, being red when it is calm and near white when it is enraged.

It has a ridiculously large amount of pyrosacs throughout its long body, allowing it to maintain a constant fire stream for extremely long periods of time. One record even holds a particularly enraged Oriental holding its blue flames for 30 minutes! Though its primary flame colors are red, orange, blue and white; other colors have been noted ranging from purple, green and even black.

 _Relationship with Humans_ :

Unlike its almost ignored cousin, the Oriental has been extensively written on and appears in a lot of Muggle myths despite its secretive nature. Almost oblivious towards humans, Orientals have nonetheless, been known to form great friendships with humans, though these have been under extraordinary circumstances. In ancient times, they sometimes deigned to visit temples dedicated to them for short periods of time.

 _Mating Rituals_ :

Little is known about this species' mating habits due to the reclusive locales it often chooses to make its nests. Persistent adventurers that have successfully tracked an Oriental to its nest have always found themselves miles from where they started, with almost all memories of the encounter wiped from their minds. From what we've managed to piece together from their accounts, Orientals live together in groups of up to thirty individuals. How they choose mates is unknown, but it is known that they lay a single white egg that slowly begins to change color to the resultant offspring's eventual body color.

 _Best Product_ :

Wands made from shavings from the Oriental's golden horns are said to be especially gifted with Memory Charms.

OoOoO

 _Species name_ : COMMON WELSH GREEN

 _Location_ : Wales and parts of Scotland

 _Appearance_ :

Possessing emerald green scales, this dragon blends in well with the lush grass of its homeland. It is of medium size, though possessing much longer claws than dragons of its range.

 _Overview_ :

Welsh Greens possess a great love of heights and as such, nest in high mountains. It has a cool temperament and will actively avoid humans unless provoked. They have an easily recognizable and surprisingly melodious roar, and are among the dragons most favored by Dragon Tamers along with the Opaleye.

 _Diet_ :

Like the Opaleye, this dragon prefers sheep and other livestock to humans though it will make short work of any foolhardy human antagonist.

 _Skill with Fire_ :

This dragon possesses the standard number of pyrosacs; hence its flames are of moderate temperatures and color. Like the Hungarian Horntail, its pyrosacs openings are narrowed into twin nozzles that allow it to breathe fire in two, thin jets.

 _Relationship with Humans_ :

As stated above, the Welsh Green is a favorite among with Dragon Tamers for its cool temperaments. Despite this, they are most famous for the Ilfracombe Incident of 1932, when a rogue Welsh Green swooped down upon a crowded beach full of sunbathing Muggles. Fatalities were mercifully prevented by the brave actions of a Wizardkind family – who were subsequently awarded Order of Merlin, First Class – when they fought off the dragon and then proceeded to immediately perform the largest batch of Memory Charms this century on the inhabitants of Ilfracombe, thus narrowly averting catastrophe.

Nevertheless, Common Welsh Greens enjoy a huge popularity, owing no doubt to the human like families that they form, and occupies a winning spot in The Daily Prophet's Most Popular Dragons yearly survey at third place (behind the Chinese Oriental and the Scottish Brightscale).

 _Mating Rituals_ :

Welsh Greens mate during the summer months though it is not unheard of for a mating to occur in the middle of winter. They take lifelong mates and lay earth colored eggs that are flecked with green. These hatch after a month and may stay with the parents for almost a decade until it is ready to move out.

 _Best Product_ :

Its blood is most prized for Love potions.

 _Turn the Page to continue…_


	9. Dragons Part 2

p data-p-id="b1928af1aacaec288d70e0d846ac921d"emSpecies Name/em: EGPYTIAN HORNEYE/p  
p data-p-id="b6e9046bd9de08272913b11b7a53e6cd"emLocation/em: Egypt/p  
p data-p-id="e11476cd2dd165afb1e83f3e0da89df1"emAppearance/em:/p  
p data-p-id="b129feeb6ee386dd938cecadf117a127"This dragon's scales are beige in color, mimicking the sands of the deserts it calls home. A series of short spikes can be found running along its eyelids. It's crooked wings carry a lighter coloration, though specimens with brown wings have been discovered./p  
p data-p-id="349c80369e23ae493cb4112ef996a75b"emOverview/em:/p  
p data-p-id="bea51ef0aa784c35e99522fc45378ab0"The Egyptian Horneye is a recently discovered dragon species and hence, was relatively unknown until the last decade or so. This was because of their rarity and the fact that they nest in underground tunnels deep in the heart of the Sahara. An excellent digger, the Horneye possess protective fringes and spikes across its eyes (from which its gets its name) which protect them from sand and other debris. Their habits of living underground have caused its wings to atrophy and consequently, the Horneye can barely fly. Its scales, which are the thickest of all dragon species, repel all but the most powerful spells. The eyes, which are all but useful, serve only to differentiate between light and dark, and so the Horneye views the world through its powerful sense of smell./p  
p data-p-id="daeefa0e4f39cee45a810be6442e3e4b"emDiet/em:/p  
p data-p-id="e3406c870323265d4fc2fcf919d47e81"For a long time it was unknown how a dragon of the Horneye's size could survive and even thrive in the desert where there is scarcely any food to be found. Now, we know that the Horneye possesses latent Transfiguration skills which allow it to increase the size of any prey that has killed./p  
p data-p-id="2061144c5a2261b5d6b2a8c16812bf12"emSkill with Fire/em:/p  
p data-p-id="9366e0b1cc8f32e143289dfac0b42d13"The Egyptian Horneye is the only dragon in the world that cannot breathe fire, lacking pyrosacs and the 'Liquid Fire' needed to do so. Instead, it possesses in greater abundance, those peculiar properties in the mouth that ignite a dragon's flame, consequently making the air exhaled by this dragon to become superheated to temperatures of up to 1000℃. Like the flames of its cousins, the Horneye can control when the air it exhales is merely stinky or excruciatingly hot./p  
p data-p-id="2dc65d5abd9dd61b35c8a2fe4fa623c9"emRelationship with Humans/em:/p  
p data-p-id="0db2bc5b492061a83b9962aa21d32745"Almost nonexistent; the Horneye is so rare and so good at hiding that ancient civilizations were virtually unaware of its existence./p  
p data-p-id="cb3e21ca6134ece2c0bbcef4cb9a1854"This is particularly intriguing as scholars in recent times have come to view the Horneye as the first dragon species, pointing out its inability to breathe fire, its rarity and exclusive location, are all characteristics of a once abundant species that were pushed to the brink of extinction by their more successful cousins. This theory is further supported by the uneasiness showcased by other dragons while in the presence of a Horneye. Even the mighty Horntail and the ferocious Spitfire show signs of nervousness when confronted by a Horneye./p  
p data-p-id="3999af553783b0df04b9dc6363c28bf9"Until we have further evidence to support it, this theory shall remain just that, a theory./p  
p data-p-id="fb77d898017232cb295d2f027392008a"emMating Rituals/em:/p  
p data-p-id="b0b3d59ec2419fe0c97463e94615750c"This is quite unknown, though not for lack of trying. Several teams of explorers and scholars have ventured into the heart of the Sahara with the intention of documenting the habits of the Egyptian Horneye. So far, none of the parties have returned, leaving frustrated scholars in the dark as to the habits of this species./p  
p data-p-id="ce1380f5b802d961f2804a607a576678"emBest Product/em:/p  
p data-p-id="82da7b338c510dfba9c6c1b7be75ad63"Horneye scales have found recent use in the manufacture of reportedly unbreakable shields and weapons, though these command very high prices because of the rarity of their source./p  
p data-p-id="00a0eeb8c03f8a73502ed4c8df0ea9f8"OoOoO/p  
p data-p-id="597f610cce84e3145b20936c797635bf"emSpecies name/em: HEBRIDEAN BLACK/p  
p data-p-id="f883600f8fe2d8e61a063287279beae0"emLocation/em: Britain/p  
p data-p-id="32b853657ee433aa7a9e6c97a87b56bb"emAppearance/em:/p  
p data-p-id="db321db57b84ee680adf998436f7434a"Reaching lengths of up to 20 meters, the Hebridean Black is rough scaled, with brilliant purple eyes and a line of shallow but razor sharp ridges along its back. Its tail is tipped by an arrow shaped spike and it has bat like wings./p  
p data-p-id="4ea7b3416fe7fe4024bbf16ac13a271a"emOverview/em:/p  
p data-p-id="5630e2d3c23b9adf3f9aa9dc9dcee9ec"Unlike its Welsh counterpart, Britain's other dragon is a decidedly aggressive species, requiring territory ranges of up to one hundred square miles per dragon. It will viciously attack all intruders in its territory, both dragon and human alike, but will become somewhat docile if offered a steady supply of food. Nowadays, Hebridean Blacks are more tolerant of humans than of old, though attacks are still common./p  
p data-p-id="a34693f92b63181ce98b42ea6eff51b9"emDiet/em:/p  
p data-p-id="782380245fb1679e5dd0748577c58519"The Hebridean Black feeds mostly on deer, though it has been known to carry off large dogs and even cattle./p  
p data-p-id="30fe36538cc8fbe6d21443c478b3f526"emSkill with Fire:/em/p  
p data-p-id="76a829acf241c2d5ba894e84ec6a9727"Though moderate, Hebridean Blacks much prefer to fight with their arrow shaped tails, spearing prey and foe alike with it. Their flames are a dull yellow and are not too hot, consequently the dragons prefer to get close to their opponents before breathing fire./p  
p data-p-id="3e4be3010336c0089cfb81aac705a34a"emRelationship with Humans/em:/p  
p data-p-id="91719fe5aeaf234c74b9aee7d8c7c79b"In the past few centuries Hebridean Blacks were greatly feared due to their aggressiveness and their tendency to carry out revenge plots, especially if they got a good look at their aggressor. Mothers scared their children into obedience by threatening to feed them to the dragons if they didn't behave. Only the wizard clan, MacFusty, who have dwelled in the Hebrides for centuries, were unafraid and have traditionally taken responsibility for the management of their native dragons. As a consequence, the dragons are almost tame around the family and are fiercely protective of anyone with the MacFusty blood./p  
p data-p-id="7cf3de46e743394d9bb3303b266612a0"emMating Rituals/em:/p  
p data-p-id="f312c839ee6151de857e77a1dba691f4"Hebridean Blacks breed once a year during the summer solstice (which can be anywhere from June 20 – 22). Males form temporary coalitions of three to five individuals, two to three days before the solstice in order to hunt for females to mate with. This is a must if the males want to get some action as female Blacks are bigger and stronger than a male and only by forming groups do they stand a chance of defeating and mating with the female./p  
p data-p-id="1006717cc73b1cda66cb8ce6a6411ec1"If the males succeed in defeating and mating with a female (there is a 55% chance that the female will emerge victorious, even against the testosterone driven males), she will lay a clutch of eight eggs in a small hole by a river. There they shall remain, with the mother periodically returning to check on them, until they hatch on the winter solstice./p  
p data-p-id="4e3519f248000a1bc5c1276902845be4"emBest Product/em:/p  
p data-p-id="1cb2de26a5158212fc69e96cf289c794"The arrow shaped tail tip is used in making antique swords and daggers./p  
p data-p-id="62174ab5391516e3cfb2a6c469b4232b"OoOoO/p  
p data-p-id="4c79c335ec99f42c76ac982b9cfcdd8e"emSpecies name/em: HUNGARIAN HORNTAIL/p  
p data-p-id="fdc2e4da84164f338f1e650fcf4f99ad"emLocation/em: Throughout Europe/p  
p data-p-id="a4614a55d92e0931a5676f51fc3f0c23"emAppearance/em:/p  
p data-p-id="c47d6bb8a22ce5a6f0e4b7e5e193fa08"The Hungarian Horntail has black scales and is lizard-like in appearance. It has yellow eyes, bronze horns and similarly colored spikes that protrude from its long tail./p  
p data-p-id="173cc426cf2157156cc39e00a6129916"emOverview/em:/p  
p data-p-id="26bfd9fd7ea69939e49bb6ccdae7ec65"Supposedly the most dangerous of all dragon breeds, (though the Sumatran Spitfire gives it a run for its money), the Hungarian Horntail is as aggressive as the Hebridean Black. Vicious hunters and even more calculating beasts, the Horntail often displays almost human levels of intellect when planning a hunt. Solitary to the extreme save for during the mating season, Horntails nest in the remotest of mountains./p  
p data-p-id="64a9211de9175ce06478ee59df74bb5e"emDiet/em:/p  
p data-p-id="f725cbea1e8e38f5c39cf49287436efc"The Hungarian Horntail feeds on goats, sheep and whenever possible, humans./p  
p data-p-id="f0022840e6947cdb20e1f1a477467f41"emSkill with Fire/em:/p  
p data-p-id="d2354b138b953fb526c9c7dd1a9c3f72"A natural talent, the Horntail has extremely well developed pyrosacs, giving it the longest fire-breathing range of any dragon (up to 35 meters). Its flames are a vivid yellow and are capable of reducing a tree to ash in moments./p  
p data-p-id="fe6b22fc0be7c56bae2b7ca246783739"emRelationship with Humans/em:/p  
p data-p-id="ed8323c6d3878daf618aff691f96a5cf"This species is quite popular; despite its aggressive nature, being counted among the dragons utilized in the just concluded Triwizard's Tournament, alongside the Chinese Fireball, the Common Welsh Green and the Hebridean Black. The Horntail is the mascot of the popular Droobble's Fire Flakes which promises to give its eaters fire breathing abilities (for a short duration only)./p  
p data-p-id="a56a156d8f75a80c24b40cc3e091410f"emMating Rituals/em:/p  
p data-p-id="6cd7e1a0fe16f5ee25534e269b01c69b"Like most other dragons, the Hungarian Horntail's mating season begins during the summer months and ending roughly around the first months of winter. Horntail courtship is particularly aggressive, with both male and female often sporting wounds after the ordeal./p  
p data-p-id="efd67117f876e1908fa1f09a372dc35e"The eggs are cement colored and particularly hard shelled, consequently the young club their way out using their tails, whose spikes are well developed at birth./p  
p data-p-id="3a81bb70c1e175ccf5a865c451670424"emBest Product/em:/p  
p data-p-id="e4f0a307421ee4526b21f52bed52775a"Horntail heartstring is most used by renowned wandmaker Garrick Ollivander./p  
p data-p-id="1734b289621aaceee2247a948e3d8ec6"OoOoO/p  
p data-p-id="78f2def689c7f4f35f67bc42c31d37a4"emSpecies Name/em: MONGOLIAN SMOOTHSKIN/p  
p data-p-id="bfca7486baad5cd8ceb3fed1c94922cc"emLocation/em: Mongolia/p  
p data-p-id="6e167ddfdce5ac3acab4014f037c1810"emAppearance/em:/p  
p data-p-id="ea9f41bcd562571e06b8ad15e37763d4"Blood red in coloration, the Mongolian Smoothskin as the name suggests, is a virtually scale-less species, instead possessing a thick leathery skin that offer it some protection from the elements./p  
p data-p-id="511c4ee97cedc63ee1a701b7da1f51d5"emOverview/em:/p  
p data-p-id="324f93df3381a7bc9c6777889aae1295"A semi-aquatic species, Mongolian Smoothskins prefer to nest on mountains close a large water source such as a pond or a river. As these are not very common landscapes, Mongolian Smoothskins will share their territory with others of their species, though this will only last as long as the food source remains sufficient. A free creature, Smoothskins more than any other dragon breed often escape reservations that have been set aside for it./p  
p data-p-id="a1f6c9ec1c3fb043cb3bdf6df94f6adf"emDiet/em:/p  
p data-p-id="cd45891577f366caf247eac49e92acf7"Mongolian Smoothskins will feast on fish, crocodiles, and other reptiles though like the Vipertooth, they have a hankering for human flesh./p  
p data-p-id="2d643c360ac347d753e206a9b54f41bb"emSkill with Fire/em:/p  
p data-p-id="3ba8a544a90f227f7e165dfb15e2522a"The Smoothskin's peculiar blood colored flames is as a result of its 'Liquid Fire' adapting to water i.e. its flames will burn both on land and in water. While its flames are particularly hot, it doesn't have a very long range (9-12 meters) and it prefers to quickly grab prey with its file like teeth, and then burn them before they can escape./p  
p data-p-id="1991e07ac72a3d6acd7199ebc7a627fe"emRelationship with Humans/em:/p  
p data-p-id="6699e1eaf1764e6459962b5399cbb7df"Dragon Tamers have often spoken of the Mongolian Smoothskin as the best dragon species to rear, despite its hankering for human flesh. This is due to the human like bonds they can form with their caretakers, and their calm temperaments mean they rarely rampage like other dragons. It should be noted that though the Smoothskin will not immediately attack like other species, it is still a dragon and its care should be left to experts./p  
p data-p-id="fbbf3bd4571c7a13c487850186ad270e"emMating Rituals/em:/p  
p data-p-id="25272f6f02b5524ed534a48f855eb276"Once again, the Smoothskin's mating season begins during the summer months. As these can get excruciatingly hot, Smoothskins mate in water, with one female entertaining up to ten suitors. Five days later, the females outside of Mongolia will simply lay their eggs close to the shore and then abandon them./p  
p data-p-id="1a03ff47aaebe9ee0fb3e3d68f38a6b9"For the natives, a trip is made to the Gobi Desert where the eggs are laid in shallow holes dug out of the ground. It is believed that this is a left over instinct from when the Gobi was a lush grassland. Many of the eggs do not survive to the winter season, though those that do will fly back to their waiting parents. Again, how the young dragon knows which of the myriad of lakes or rivers to fly to is currently unknown./p  
p data-p-id="da20bdc84beba99600019d25a6621496"emBest Product/em:/p  
p data-p-id="4bc448fe9de689fcaeeb6ea5531b1119"Its skin is used in many heat resistant gloves that must repel water./p  
p data-p-id="bd6f7731756244d9a9c1c253ebf3ec09"OoOoO/p  
p data-p-id="210f1656248382e1d4eb8897f2597c32"emSpecies Name/em: NORWEGIAN RIDGEBACK/p  
p data-p-id="b0ca35c0fc0067828a78eebfe060700f"emLocation/em: Norway, and throughout much of Britain./p  
p data-p-id="04ffd0b6851ad1d5b9c6a5b01cc13cc0"emAppearance/em:/p  
p data-p-id="b88b6c8ca5b989e1ad8f20b3fb38ba73"The Norwegian Ridgeback resembles the Horntail in most respects, though instead of tail spikes it sports prominent jet black ridges across its back./p  
p data-p-id="e8d83653073b2b1a0ca6bc24d62c89cf"emOverview/em:/p  
p data-p-id="a84a1ce18105287608bd70a11c5ae9e9"Yet another aggressive dragon, the Ridgeback is particularly vicious to its own kind. Nowadays, it is one of the rarer dragon breeds due to this behavior. In fights the Ridgeback makes use of its talons, tail and even its wings in addition to its flames. Most Dragon Tamer accidents have been attributed to an enraged Norwegian Ridgeback./p  
p data-p-id="0a1e51c8cbc3da3775c77f282f990449"emDiet/em:/p  
p data-p-id="389ecb5c04ddc518261e6f79a89512e6"The Ridgeback has been known to attack most kinds of large land mammals and unusually for a dragon outside of the Mongolian Smoothskin, will also feed on water dwelling creatures./p  
p data-p-id="501e9d3e8be5dd7b5173eb81a96f11e7"emSkill with Fire/em:/p  
p data-p-id="1d423e2b89b007366f205dffa2a6d3d5"A very high level player, the Ridgeback's flames are intensely hot and have a decent range (16-19 meters). It has the ability to form a sort of 'helmet' of fire around its head when hunting or doing battle with another dragon. This helmet serves as a deterrent from attacking its vulnerable eyes and mouth./p  
p data-p-id="9772fe915f2b34a5b2b55fa91b22766e"emRelationship with Humans/em:/p  
p data-p-id="ca4e566a4981ff3258d06d9c91ebda1b"A terror to most wizards, the Norwegian Ridgeback ranks high among the Most Feared Dragons list of the magazine emWitch Weekly/em. The International Confederation of Wizards have placed an international kill order on the beast. This means that any Norwegian Ridgeback found outside of licensed reservations must be hunted and brought down. Though harsh, the unsubstantiated report that a Ridgeback carried off a whale calf in 1802 and other similar incidences have necessitated this measure. This has been done before in the case of the Peruvian Vipertooth (see below entries)./p  
p data-p-id="6bba5b68859f11fc631ab90486f84b06"emMating Rituals/em:/p  
p data-p-id="823b25b67f46b979bfc25c55653f8b11"The Ridgeback puts aside its hatred for its own species solely for the purpose of mating. This is quick and straight to the point, after which several inky black colored eggs are laid underneath a small shrub then abandoned. Like most dragons, the eggs hatch during the start of winter and by its end, only 50% of the original brood will have survived. The young develop fire breathing abilities earlier than other breeds (at between one or three months)./p  
p data-p-id="a684cdb97167d5ea233d5d827fe8b333"emBest Product/em:/p  
p data-p-id="08b97fa4e640f5a90d159b64f184cf1b"Wands made from Ridgeback heartstrings are especially gifted at explosive spell (e.g emBombarda/em, emReducto/em and emConfrigo/em)./p  
p data-p-id="490c6a5fdfe8176effc7fdce0be1b5ce"OoOoO/p  
p data-p-id="1a58bd4acde9dbca53afde96c1b54baf"emTurn the page to continue…/em/p 


	10. Dragons Part 3

_Species Name_ : TRANSYLVANIAN GHOSTWING

 _Location_ : Transylvania, parts of North America

 _Appearance_ :

This bizarre dragon carries an ethereal white coloration. Its wings are almost see through and are lined with tiny, royal blue veins.

 _Overview_ :

The Transylvanian Ghostwing is perhaps, the most bizarre dragon species in the world. Found primarily in the mist covered forests of Transylvania, it nevertheless makes it's home throughout the forests of North America, preferring undisturbed forests above all. While in flight or on land, this dragon makes absolutely no sound, consequently particularly astute researchers have given it the nickname of the "owl dragon". They are particularly wary of humans and generally prefer to slip away unnoticed, rather than attack when there are intruders in its territory.

 _Diet_ :

The Ghostwing is an all round carnivore but strangely, wild specimens have been observed to only go after prey with white or silver coats. These means that cows in particular, but also albino animals, are fair game for the Ghostwing.

 _Skill with Fire_ :

Like the Swedish Short-Snout, the Ghostwing's 'Liquid Fire' is extremely efficient. Its flames are bluish-white, with some records claiming them to reach temperatures in the early six thousands. In flame intensity, aside from Short-Snout, it is rivaled solely by the Spitfire and the Chinese Oriental.

 _Relationship with Humans:_

Native American legends speak of this dragon with great fear as its stealth and ethereal coloration led them to consider the beast as a bad omen. Indeed, many a potential farmland or homestead were abandoned simply because a Ghostwing either flew past or chose to nest there. It probably didn't help matters that European colonists ruthlessly utilized Hebridean Blacks and other dragon species to decimate the Native American magical community, increasing the survivors' fear of dragons in general. Even today, remnants of these unfortunate tribes look disfavorably upon dragons.

This sad chapter in Britain's history is rarely mentioned when the topic of our colonism attempts is brought up. Perhaps this overly harsh response can be explained by the shocking discovery of the incredibly advanced magical populations in Africa and Asia; places which were widely thought to be primitive. Hence, the colonists' decision to take the land by force rather than risk being swamped by another advanced magical civilization. This, of course, does not excuse their behavior; we do not seek to exonerate rather to educate. That is the purpose of this work after all.

 _Mating Rituals:_

Like most other dragon species, Transylvanian Ghostwings mate in the spring to summer months, with individual heat periods sometimes stretching into the winter months. Females in heat gradually begin to fade until they are almost transparent, then they take flight and bask in the sunniest places they can find. This makes them incredibly hard to see, even with the Ghostwing's excellent vision and only males that successfully make contact with a female (sometimes by sheer luck) will earn the right to mate.

Eggs are laid in groves and other such thickly wooded places, covered up with leaves and debris, then abandoned by the mother. The young dragon hatches out in ten weeks, just as transparent as the its mother, until sometime around its fourth year, when it is old and big enough to protect itself.

 _Best Product_ :

Ghostwing scales are currently being studied to see if they can be appropriated into invisibility cloaks.

OoOoO

 _Species Name_ : TURKISH QUARTERBACK

 _Location_ : Turkey

 _Appearance_ :

This dragon's scales are a dull brown, with unimpressive black markings. It's truly distinguishing features are the large, membranous wings on its back.

 _Overview_ :

Native to Turkey, but found in parts of Iran, Iraq, Greece and much of what is known as Eurasia, it is the dragon with the largest wingspan relative to body size and the dragon with the largest wingspan period. Stretching up to 15 meters, these unusually broad wings are ridged and divided in such a way as to give the illusion that the Quarterback actually possesses four wings. This gives it the unique ability to hover for indefinite periods of time.

Like the Ghostwing, they are wary of humans and will take great pains to avoid crossing paths with us if possible; sometimes abandoning entire nesting areas. They have a great preference for hot and dry locales and because of this, are rarely found in their native land.

 _Diet_ :

This is unknown simply because the dragon chooses to nest in remote and extremely hot deserts where humans cannot survive for long – even with the aid of magic. It is theorized that they may be omnivorous, feasting on cactus as well as lizards, snakes, and other such fare.

 _Skill with Fire:_

Surprisingly for a dragon of its size, the Quarterback is a poor fire breather. Specimens in the Romanian reservation have been known to have flame ranges of around 7 – 9 meters, with the coloration being a dull red. As stated above, they actively avoid conflicts and will generally prefer to flee than attack. Consequently, anyone claiming to have been attacked by a Turkish Quarterback is immediately suspect for having willfully aggravated the beast.

 _Relationship with Humans:_

Despite its skittishness towards humans, Turkish Quarterbacks occupy a favorable niche among the locals. It is the national symbol of the Magical Nation of Turkey, with displays in honor of the dragon being held every National day. The sighting of a Turkish Quarterback during last year's celebrations caused much fervor and was taken as a sign of good times ahead by local Turks. The dragons also appear in various stories, often as wise guardians of treasure who bestow them upon worthy heroes. This may have arisen because of the Quarterback's tendency of nesting in abandoned ruins and temples.

 _Mating Rituals_ :

Again, because of the harsh nature of its habitat, most expeditions to study the Quarterback have either returned empty handed or not returned at all. It is known that they lay large, earth colored eggs, whose shells are the thickest of all the dragon species. The young escape from these through unknown means, as there is no obvious feature on the Quarterback like Horntail's tail spikes to explain how they do this. It is theorized that the Quarterback may form families like the Common Welsh Green, but the frustrating lack of information available makes this, at best, an educated guess.

 _Best Product_ :

Research is underway concerning the discarded eggshells of the Ridgeback as it is believed that they may make excellent construction materials.

OoOoO

 _Species Name_ : UKRAINIAN IRONBELLY

 _Location_ : Ukraine

 _Appearance_ :

Ukrainian Ironbellies have metallic grey scales, deep red eyes and particularly long and vicious talons.

 _Overview_ :

The largest breed of dragon, the Ironbelly has been known to achieve a weight class of six tones. Though it is rotund and slower in flight than the Vipertooth or the Longhorn, the Ironbelly is nevertheless capable of crushing dwellings on which it lands. They are not very aggressive, but will not tolerate incursions into their territories and will retaliate with extreme force.

 _Diet_ :

This dragon has a massive appetite and will feed on anything it can fit into its mouth; hence, birds, reptiles, insects and mammals are all on the menu.

 _Skill with Fire:_

The Ironbelly's distinctive swollen belly holds a large amount of pyrosacs, making it so that – outside of the African Bigsnout – it is the dragon with the ability to extrude the greatest amount of flame. Its 'Liquid Fire' is particularly sticky, giving its bright yellow flames some napalm like qualities.

 _Relationship with Humans_ :

Save for the Romanian reservation's Dragon Tamers, barely anyone else bothers to rear this dragon. Its great size, short temper and the fact that it doesn't seem to make any distinction between humans and food has kept prospective Tamers away. The Ironbelly has been a subject to constant observation by the Ukrainian Wizardkind authorities ever since an Ironbelly carried off a (mercifully empty) sailing boat from the Black Sea in 1799. In the magazine _Witch Weekly_ 's Most Feared Dragons list, the Ukrainian Ironbelly ranks extremely high, superseded solely by the Ridgeback and the Fireball.

 _Mating Rituals_ :

The Ironbelly is one of the few creatures that doesn't have a mating ritual or season, with individuals simply mating when and wherever they feel like it. They lay two slate grey eggs, roughly the size of a human child, which they immediately abandon to its fate. The young hatch out in two to three days and spend most of their youth hiding from the cannibalistic adults until they hit sexual maturity at age ten.

 _Best Product_ :

It has been said that wands made from Ironbelly heartstring are particularly gifted with engorgement charms.

OoOoO

 _Species Name_ : WELSH FLOWERCATCHER

 _Location_ : Wales

 _Appearance_ :

Welsh Flowercatcher's are very beautiful dragons with white eyes and scales bearing patterns of the colors of the flowers it eats the most.

 _Overview_ :

This gentle dragon is found solely in Wales, though populations have been introduced on mainland Britain and the Romanian reservations. It will only nest in valleys and flowering meadows, preferably close to a fast flowing stream or river. They are extremely tolerant of humans, even going as far as forming strong bonds with Dragon Tamers assigned to care for them. However their tolerance has a limit, and attacks on foolhardy humans are not unheard of.

 _Diet_ :

The Welsh Flowercatcher is the only herbivorous dragon in the world, with a huge preference towards colorful flowers and fruits, though it has been known to eat meat on occasion.

 _Skill with Fire:_  
The Flowercatcher's herbivorous diet has affected its 'Liquid Fire' causing the flames its extrudes to carry a green coloration. They are not particularly hot (barely reaching 1000℃) and serves mainly as a warning signal.

 _Relationship with Humans_ :

The Flowercatcher enjoys a very favorable reputation among Dragon Tamers; only the Common Welsh Green is higher, ranking high in _The Daily_ _Prophet'_ s Most Popular Dragons list. Its calm disposition and unique green flames has made it a favorite amongst children and there are whole lines of toys dedicated to this iconic beast.

 _Mating Rituals_ :

The Welsh Flowercatcher's mating rituals are quite short and straight to the point, with the male approaching the female with an offering of flowers. Chosen flowers are usually sweet smelling and brightly colored, with some species being more favored than others. Mating occurs for at least three days, interrupted solely to eat and relive themselves. A single, jade green egg is laid by the mother and is cared for by her until it hatches in about a month; after which it has to fend for itself.

 _Best Product_ :

Like the Welsh Green, the Flowercatcher's blood has found popular use in Love potions.

OoOoO


End file.
